


our own universe, just us

by monstergyu



Series: our own universe, just us [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Slow Burn, gyuhan, jeongcheol - Freeform, maybe verkwan? maybe jihan?, meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstergyu/pseuds/monstergyu
Summary: Seungcheol gets tangled up with Jeonghan and they didn't know that they could have their own world together.Only if things were always in their favor.





	1. the bad kid and the good kid

 

 

Is Choi Seungcheol a bad kid?

Everyone around Seungcheol thinks he’s a bad kid, but he isn’t.

He just somewhat looks like someone who’s constantly angry. Intimidating, that’s what he is. He’s bigger and looks tougher than most of the kids in his age. His eyes are round with a deep shade of black on the center. He has porcelain white skin that makes him look like a vampire or a tough kid with anemia. His hair is a mop of messy black pile on his head.

He looks like a bully, but he’s not. That doesn’t stop the other kids from ignoring him, though.

The only person who’s not scared of him is Mingyu, because he’s taller than him. They’re friends, but not that close. Just buddies who sometimes hang out. The other kids like Mingyu even though he’s literally a giant for his age (he’s younger than Seungcheol, got accelerated because he’s a smartass). That’s because Mingyu’s handsome, even Seungcheol acknowledges it, and he always have this goofy smile plastered on his face that makes the girls in their class swoon.

Seungcheol pouts as he sunk deeper on the bench he’s currently sitting on as he continue to watch Mingyu chatting with their classmates. He hates lunch time, because he always have to eat alone.

Seungcheol averted his eyes from Mingyu and searched for something to stare at that will not make him feel sad and miserable. His eyes landed on someone who has the same situation as him, but entirely different on a whole other level.

 _Yoon Jeonghan._ He thought.

Jeonghan was eating his apple while sitting on a swing, his bangs covering his face. Then Seungcheol saw Jeonghan’s fangirls giggling behind a tree near the swing. He felt worse.

Jeonghan is always alone too, but everyone likes him.

Seungcheol doesn’t get it.

 

Seungcheol is unapproachable because he looks like a mean bully.

Jeonghan is unapproachable because he looks too pure.

Seungcheol has a face of a tough kid with anemia.

Jeonghan has a face of an angel with long hair.

 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes as he bites his sandwich. He never liked Jeonghan, in fact, he hates him. He’s unapproachable because their classmates think no one should sully his angelic image by going near him. Seungcheol is unapproachable because their classmates think he could rip off their heads by going near him (he probably could if he wanted to). There is only one person who can approach the both of them.

 

And that is _fucking Kim Mingyu_ who is adored by everyone.

Seungcheol didn’t notice that Jeonghan was already staring right back at him with a blank expression on his face. His eyes widen when he realizes and froze on his seat.

_Oh._

_Oh fuck._

Seungcheol furrowed his brow’s as if asking the other boy, ‘ _what the fuck are you looking at?’_

To his surprise, Jeonghan smiled at him.

A tired smile, but genuine.

He heard the fangirls giggle at Jeonghan’s gesture and decided to broke the eye contact first.

He was a bit bothered by the smile. It wasn’t a happy one. Seungcheol’s sure of it. It’s seems as if, Jeonghan’s so done with everything and just managed a smile to his classmate for formalities sake.

Seungcheol brushed it off and finished his sandwich. When he speed-walked passed Mingyu and his group, he heard him call his name but he decided to ignore it and just enjoy the last 30 minutes of lunch in their classroom.

 

He sat down on his designated seat at the back of the classroom beside a window. He rested his head on his arms and tried to take a nap. After a few minutes, he heard the door opened then closed, he just ignored it. It became weird when he didn’t hear chattering noises. His class is the noisiest in the whole 5th grade batch and its weird that no one’s talking.

Seungcheol decided to take a peak. He lifted his head slowly and not to high, just enough to see through his mop of black hair. He scanned the room and realized that he was not alone anymore. He saw Jeonghan sitting on his own seat, staring at him with a blank expression. His brown wavy hair falling on his shoulders. He tilts his head a little when he saw Seungcheol peaking through his hair.

Seungcheol sat upright and stared back. They held each other’s gazes for like 2 whole minutes until Jeonghan spoke.

 

_The long-haired dude spoke. Oh fuck. This kid never talks._

 

“Why are you always alone?” Jeonghan asked him, voice dripping with curiosity.

“Why are you even here?” Seungcheol retorted.

“Why are you avoiding my question?” Jeonghan raised a brow.

“Why are you talking to me? You don’t talk.” Seungcheol bit backed, and he was surprise to see that his retort earned a chuckle from the other boy.

_He looks like an angel._

_A tired one though._

What. Wait.

 

_Get your shit together, man._

After a moment of silence, the other boy replied, “I just don’t want to waste my breath on talking about useless things.” Seungcheol thinks Jeonghan is too mature for their age. He talks like an adult. He blinks at the long-haired boy.

“Aren’t you scared of me?” He asked.

The other boy looks taken aback by the question. Jeonghan looks uncomfortable now but he managed to pull a tiny smirk.

“Would you hurt people, Seungcheol?”

“No, why would I? The others is scared of me. That’s why I asked.”

“I am not scared of you.” Jeonghan grinned, but he looks pained. Seungcheol decided to ignore it.

He asked instead, “Can I ask you something then?”

The other boy gave him a light nod while playing with the tip of his hair.

“Why is your hair like that? Why do you keep it long?”

Jeonghan froze and stared at Seungcheol with an unreadable expression. The long-haired boy stood up abruptly and walked out of the room in a swift manner. Seungcheol was shocked. He kept asking himself if he said something rude or offensive.

For the rest of the day, Seungcheol kept on glancing at Jeonghan. He knows that the other boy is now ignoring eye contact with him, he has no idea why though and he feels frustrated, It was the first time someone ever talked to him and it feels like he messed it up by asking stupid questions.

Seungcheol wants to punch himself for wasting an opportunity to have at least one friend.

Seungcheol wants to cry, because he wants a real friend so bad and he fucked up, like always.

 

When his mom picked him up that afternoon, he looked at Jeonghan one last time. Jeonghan is the only person in his class who walks home by himself. He never saw his parents pick him up or go to meetings and stuff. Jeonghan is always alone, even when its time to go home. He was just standing in front of the school’s gate, eyes staring at the road. He looks dazed.

Then the wind blew and his wavy brown hair flew off his shoulders for a split second.

 

Seungcheol saw something.

Seungcheol definitely saw something on Jeonghan’s neck before he combed his long hair back to place as if covering something.

He definitely saw it.

Seungcheol feels weird now.

Why would, the angelic Yoon Jeonghan, have a huge bruise on his neck?

Maybe Seungcheol saw it wrong.

He’s hoping that he saw it wrong.

 

 

That was the day when Seungcheol first started thinking about Jeonghan restlessly before he went to bed.

 


	2. rooftop

It took a week before Seungcheol came up with a plan on how to ask Jeonghan about what he saw on his neck. Took another three days to gather his courage to approach the long-haired boy. Every time Seungcheol made an attempt to talk to Jeonghan, he would feel invisible daggers on his back. Everyone gave him death glares. He’s so frustrated now, the curiosity was overwhelming him. In class, Seungcheol would often find himself staring at Jeonghan and he would curse himself for it every time Jeonghan caught his gaze.

_Man up._ He said to himself.

_All you have to do is ask him._

_Ask now or else you’re going to go insane._

_I’m about to go insane._

Classes finally ended. Seungcheol’s eyes immediately landed on Jeonghan as the other boy collects his things and places them inside his backpack. Seungcheol decided to ripped a small portion of his paper and scribbled a short note. He immediately stood up after writing, grabbed his bag and walked swiftly towards the other boy. He slammed the small note on Jeonghan’s desk, which made the boy flinched in surprise. Seungcheol walked out so fast, he almost tripped on his own feet.

Jeonghan stared at the door for a couple of seconds before diverting his attention to the small paper on his desk. Their classmates started whispering around him. Jeonghan ignored them and picked up the paper.

_‘Rooftop. Now.’_

The long-haired boy was confused for a moment. He wanted to laugh at the messed up handwriting. Then he realized that the other boy wants to talk to him. The girls started crowding around him, asking if he’s okay, asking if Seungcheol bothered him. He’s irritated, but he doesn’t have the energy to talk back to the annoying girls.

He said to himself,  _You people are the ones who kept on bothering me. Seungcheol has never done anything bad to deserve the fucking cold treatment he gets from you lot._

_Someday, I’ll tell these annoying people._ He noted.

Jeonghan sighed as he passed by the annoying crowd that was surrounding him. He walked swiftly towards the stairs. A lump grew on his throat as he started climbing up, he wondered why Seungcheol suddenly wants to talk to him.

His palms started sweating.

_Is this about what happened last time?_

_Fuck, it is isn’t it?_

Jeonghan finally reached the top. The door was the only thing that separated the two boys.

_Shit, I don’t know anymore. I’ll  just play dumb._

He finally opened the door to the rooftop and saw Seungcheol’s back. He was standing at the middle, the strong wind added a dramatic effect to his black messy hair.

“Ya!” Jeonghan called out as he started walking towards the other boy.

Seungcheol turned around, he looked so surprised to see Jeonghan. He didn’t really expect him to come. After what happened, he was positive that Jeonghan would continue to ignore him.

“Hi.” He said as Jeonghan stood firmly in front him, a good 2 meters separated them.

Jeonghan looked straight at him, face expressionless. It sent shivers down Seungcheol’s spine.

“So, what is it?”

Seungcheol doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to ask about the bruise. He’s still so fucking surprised that the other boy was standing right in front of him. Jeonghan was watching him carefully. It’s the first time Seungcheol felt someone’s full attention on him. People around him, especially their classmates, doesn’t really pay attention to someone like him. Seungcheol realized that he was aching for attention, and he’s thankful that Jeonghan was standing in front of him.

 

_Fuck. Snap out of it and just ask him already._

_I’m about to shit in my pants._

 

“What’s that bruise on your neck?” He blurted out.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes widened for a moment, but he immediately covered his shocked expression with a shaky, timid smile.

 

“What are you talking about?”

Seungcheol replied quickly, “I saw your neck last week.” He looked down on his feet and continued.

“Is that why you keep your hair long?”

Jeonghan took two steps away from Seungcheol, he averted his eyes away from Seungcheol’s.

He started shaking.

Jeonghan wants to leave now. He’s starting to regret his decision to talk to Seungcheol. He thought they can be friends without the other boy intruding too much. He just needs someone to talk to. Of course it was impossible. He was about to run away from the other boy.

He felt an iron grip on his wrist. He didn’t dare to turn around.

“Wait.” Is what the black-haired boy said.

Jeonghan placed his free arm across his body to prevent himself from shaking, his hand gripping his side. He bites his lip and waited for Seungcheol to say something.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s rude to ask you about it. Please don’t leave.” The other boy sounded as if he’s begging Jeonghan to stay. Jeonghan’s shaking stopped, he turned to face Seungcheol.

Seungcheol’s eyes were staring deep at Jeonghan’s.

_He looks like a puppy._  Jeonghan thought.

 

“You don’t have to answer my questions now. I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me. That is, if you even want to talk to me. I’m fine too if, in case, you never want to talk to me again. You can just ignore me. Yeah, just ignore me.” Seungcheol finally released Jeonghan’s wrist and started walking away from Jeonghan.

 

This time, the long-haired boy took the initiative, grabbed Seungcheol’s wrist and pulled him. The black-haired boy stumbled on his own two feet and fell to the ground, his wrist still in Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan laughed out loud when he lets go of Seungcheol’s wrist. He clutched his stomach and started wiping the tears forming in his eyes.

Seungcheol was just staring at Jeonghan, surprised to see such a genuine action from the other boy.

 

Jeonghan ruffled Seungcheol’s messy black hair. “You’re such a mess, Choi Seungcheol.”

“It’s all because of you, Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol chuckled.

 

 

 

It was the first time Seungcheol saw Jeonghan laughed carelessly as if nothing was weighing him down. That image of Jeonghan was stuck in his mind for weeks.

 


	3. the outcast, the pretty boy and mr. popular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (Please READ!!!):
> 
> This chapter might be not as well written as the other chapters because I just finished my exams today and I'm a little tired but I wanted to write a chapter and update this story so I hope you appreciate this. :)

 

 

 

After Seungcheol’s encounter with Jeonghan at the rooftop, without any words exchanged, they became the best of friends. It just happened. None of them expected it to happen either. It’s just that Jeonghan fitted perfectly on the spot beside Seungcheol. At that time, Jeonghan realized that Seungcheol was the companion he was longing for.

 

Did their classmates had the same realization as them?

Fuck, no. Of course not.

 

 The next day, Seungcheol was sitting at his usual territory at school where no one dared to take a step closer to him. Jeonghan came out of the building, and as usual, all eyes were on him. He was walking towards the swing where he always sat, but then his gaze turned towards Seungcheol who’s quietly eating a sandwich. A grin grew on Jeonghan’s gentle face. Some girls gasped when they saw his expression. It was so seldom to see him smiling like that. Jeonghan always had this gentle smile that looks as if it’s just for show. This grin he had on his face was so genuine, the girls are doubting their eye sights.

He changed direction and walked towards Seungcheol’s table. People started whispering. Jeonghan sat beside Seungcheol and started unwrapping his own sandwich. People’s murmurs were so loud now that it distracted Seungcheol from eating. Seungcheol looked around and wondered why everyone’s looking at him weirdly. He looked closely and figured that it was not only him that they were looking at. He turned his head and saw Jeonghan eating beside him. The other boy turned to look at him and gave him a small wave. His eyes widened at what he saw.

 

_Fuck. He’s sitting beside me._

_I should be bothered by this. I should tell him to go away. I should tell him that this is my place. A place for someone that everyone hated. A table for the only outcast in this school._

_I don’t want to tell him._

_I’m so glad that someone is sitting beside me._

_It’s Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s sitting beside me._

 

 Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a smirk and started eating again. Jeonghan was satisfied with the gesture and focused on eating as well. The noise around them grew louder. Everyone was glaring at them, whispering bad things. Seungcheol hears almost every curse but ignores it. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was chewing slowly now and was looking around. He slowly placed his sandwich on the table and cleared his throat. He was about to stand up but Seungcheol placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Don’t.” He said.

“They’re assholes.” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol gave him a small smile. “I don’t mind. I’m used to it. You don’t have to.”

Jeonghan looked at him intensely and laughed sarcastically. “Bullshit.”

He slammed his hands hard on the table and stood up. Everyone, including Seungcheol, were startled.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” He shouted and glared at everyone.

Seungcheol whispered. “Ya. Sit down. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. Shut up!” Jeonghan snapped.

_The nerve of this guy._

Seungcheol’s not sure if he’s supposed to be scared because Jeonghan never showed his anger or pissed because Jeonghan shouted directly to his face.

“You guys judged Seungcheol based on his looks, because he looks like a delinquent or because he looks like he has no manners or he looks like a thug.”

_The fuck, is he downright insulting me in front of everyone or what?_

“Well, I would like to inform you all that you are all fucking dumb for thinking that. Seungcheol is a great person, he’s real and he’s kind unlike you lot who only cares for what you see outside. You guys like me right? Because I look like this?” Jeonghan pointed at his face and laughed sarcastically. “Pathetic. You think I don’t have a dark side? Well, guess what, you’re wrong. You think I can’t get angry? Y’all think I’ll always be nice because I look like this? You all are fucking losers.”

“The next time you curse or say bad things about Seungcheol, you’ll see an even uglier side of me. Keep that in mind.” He grabbed the leftover of his sandwich and went inside the building.

Everyone stood still, including Seungcheol who’s thinking hard if he should follow Jeonghan or just let the guy cool off. Then, suddenly someone shouted.

“Okay everyone, now y’all back to reality. You all know that you shouldn’t mess with those two.” Mingyu walked slowly towards Seungcheol as he speak.

“Because, they will probably kick your asses sooner or later. I might join them in doing so too, because I totally agree with what the long-haired dude said.” Mingyu stopped in front of Seuncheol’s table, smirking. He turned his head to the side.

“You should all be rushing. 5 minutes before lunch is over.” He said loudly. Finally, the crowd started to disappear.

Seungcheol stared at Mingyu for a few minutes.

“You friends left. You should go with them.” Seungcheol said.

Mingyu smiled. “My real friend is standing right in front of me.”

“Are you for real, we rarely hangout plus your always with everyone.”

“That’s because I was too busy telling them they shouldn’t say bad things about you. That’s why I’m always roaming around with groups. They never speak about you when I’m with them. I have my own way of protecting my friend y’know.”

Seungcheol doesn’t know what to say to Mingyu. He always thought that Mingyu was just the popular guy that everyone adored. He never knew that he would have this kind of side. Someone who truly cared for a friend.

Seungcheol smiled. “Thanks, man. We should hangout more.”

“Are you kidding? Now that Jeonghan threatened everyone, I’ll be with you guys 24/7. You can count on that.” He laughed. Seungcheol laughed with him.

Mingyu’s smile faded a little. “We should check on Jeonghan.” He said. Seungcheol nodded and they rushed in to the building

They found Jeonghan in the school’s clinic. He slammed his hand too hard on the table that resulted to painful little bruises on his hand. He was tearing up as he applied ointment on it. Mingyu almost bursted into a laugh when they entered the clinic. Seungcheol felt a little pissed because he told Jeonghan that he didn’t have to do what he did earlier.

“Ya. Yoon Jeonghan. Are you okay?” He asked as they walked towards Jeonghan.

“It fucking hurts, damn it.” Jeonghan started crying. He looked so pale and weak at the moment.

Mingyu suddenly placed his hand on Jeonghan’s forehead. “Ya! You have a fever!”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened. “You were sick?!”

Jeonghan sniffed and continued to apply ointment on his hand as the tears rolled on his cheeks quietly.

“Lie down on the bed over there.” Seungcheol said. Jeonghan shook his head.

“Yoon Jeonghan! Do you want me to throw you on the bed or you’ll let Mingyu walk you over there so you won’t faint on the cold floor?!” Seungcheol said harshly. Both Mingyu and Jeonghan blinked at him.

He slowly stood up and let Mingyu assist him towards the bed. Seungcheol grabbed the ointment and some medicine for Jeonghan and sat on a chair beside the bed while Mingyu sat on the foot of the bed. Jeonghan stopped crying when he lied down on the bed. Seungcheol continued applying the ointment on the his bruises.

“I told you that it was fine. I told you that I was used to it. You’re so stubborn.” Seungcheol sighed.

“I’ve been watching you y’know, for a very long time now. I knew you can’t do what I did earlier. You’re too kind to threaten people like that. I guess I got so frustrated, I couldn’t hold it in anymore.” He said weakly and even managed a smirk before he drifted off to sleep.

Mingyu chuckled and shook his head.

 

“What a bad boy.” A smile played on Seungcheol’s lips as he watched Jeonghan sleep.


	4. the angel's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is quite short! i know!  
> but there's a reason for this....  
> everything.... starts in this chapter *wink wink*
> 
> enjoy!!!!~  
> will update weekly now hehehe <3

 

As time went by, Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Mingyu reached the most important chapter of their life. 

 

Highschool.

 

The three boys have been together ever since. Their friendship is stronger than ever. By the end of 5th grade, The boys started sleeping over at Seungcheol's and Mingyu's house but never in Jeonghan's, whenever they wanted to hang out and talk about their favorite superheroes or talk about their sport. They always ate together at school, though Jeonghan always scold Mingyu for inviting his fake friends over to their table. Seungcheol just laughs at the sideline in most of Jeonghan and Mingyu's arguments. The two boys were complete opposites and Seungcheol finds it amusing whenever they bicker. There was this one sleepover at Seungcheol's house where Mingyu broke Seungcheol's lava lamp. 

"Should we tie your hands, Mingyu? Why do you always, ALWAYS, break things?!" Jeonghan shouted at him. Seungcheol was laughing hysterically.

"I don't know either! I just touched it and it suddenly died! Why are you always mad at me?!" Mingyu shouted back.

"Oh my god, you guys, chill. It's okay." Seungcheol said, still laughing.

"How can a non-living thing die, Mingyu!? Get your grammar straight, you're supposed to be the smartest in our class!" Jeonghan retorted.

"Ya, stop it already. My stomach hurts." Seungcheol said in between his giggles.

"Why are you so nice,Seungcheol? You should be mad, that lava lamp was expensive." Jeonghan, still mad, faced Seungcheol who's still laughing on the floor.

Seungcheol stood up and placed his hands on Jeonghan's cheeks. "I told you, it's okay. No big deal." He said as he stared into Jeonghan's eyes.

Seungcheol's stare helps Jeonghan relax. 

 

 

Seungcheol was sleeping peacefully until his phone broke the silence in his room. He grabs his phone, eyes still closed, and answered the call.

 

"Hyung! Don't tell me you're still sleeping? It's our first day today!" Mingyu shouted through the phone.

Seungcheol groaned. "Just a few more minutes." 

"Ah! Hyung!!!!" Mingyu whined.

"Ya, shut your mouth and let us sleep some more." Jeonghan, who's sleeping beside Seungcheol, said loud enough for Mingyu to hear.

"Jeonghan's there?" Mingyu asked.

"I'm hanging up." Seungcheol pressed the end button and placed his phone on the bedside table.

 

He curled up into a ball under the blanket and snuggled close to Jeonghan's side. His head was resting on the other boy's arm.

It was a cold morning. Jeonghan is always there beside him whenever it's cold. 

Jeonghan, slightly awake, turned to face Seungcheol. He smiled at the sight of the familiar mop of black hair.

"Seungcheol." He whispered as he gently brush his hand on Seungcheol's hair.

"Hmm." The black-haired boy hummed.

"Get up." Jeonghan said.

"I don't want to." Seungcheol whined.

"Don't act like a baby. Mingyu's going to whip our asses if we're late. You know how he is."

Seungcheol snuggled closer to Jeonghan.

"Ya, don't make me push you." Jeonghan chuckled.

It only earned another hum from the other boy.

Jeonghan smirked, "You've been warned."

 

Jeonghan abruptly removed his arm under Seungcheol's head and pushed him hard making him fall on the cold floor.

Seungcheol groaned and immediately sat upright. "YA!!!!" He shouted at Jeonghan who's still smirking at him.

"Someone's feisty on his first day in highschool." Jeonghan giggled.

"You jerk, I won't let you sleep over anymore." Seungcheol retorted as he stood up from the floor and threw his pillow at Jeonghan who caught it perfectly.

"You always invite me over, Seungcheol. Ever since your mom started working with your dad overseas, I practically live here."

"And you always hated your own home." Seungcheol said as he started walking away.

Jeonghan jumped out of bed and caught Seungcheol from behind, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"Oh c'mon. Are you mad? I just don't want to hear Mingyu's nagging." 

Seungcheol sighed. "I'm not mad about that."

"Then, what?"

"There's a huge wound behind your ear." Seungcheol whispered. 

Jeonghan remained silent. Instead, he tightened his hug around Seungcheol.

"You never tell me why you have bruises. I do know now that you get it at your home." 

"You checked on me again when I was asleep." Jeonghan mumbled.

Seungcheol sighed.

"I told you, you don't have to worry." Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol removed Jeonghan's arms around him and walked towards the bathroom.

"Go ahead and eat first. I'll shower first." 

Jeonghan sighed as he walked towards the kitchen, not even bothering to brush his  _now_ long blonde hair.

 

The boys' first day wasn't that bad. They did the routine, introducing yourself in front of the whole class. Jeonghan and Mingyu got great response from the girls. For Seungcheol, well, his presence is even more intimidating now that he actually grew even bigger and looked even tougher than he did when he was in grade school. There was tension in the air when he introduced his self. He was wearing his favorite leather jacket and ripped jeans. Jeonghan thought the outfit was over the top and even told Seungcheol that he looked like a mafia leader. The black-haired boy just shrugged at the comment. At recess, they almost abandoned Mingyu. He was nagging nonstop as they eat their yogurts.

"I can't believe that both of you were late for our first day. I was still waiting outside even when the bell rang." Mingyu said.

Jeonghan responded, "Who told you to wait? No one."

"Ya. It's too early for an argument. Stop it." Seungcheol, who seems to be in a very bad mood, retorted.

"Oh, and you guys had a sleepover, without telling me. AGAIN." Mingyu crossed his arms across his chest.

Jeonghan sighed, "Stop the sass already. We're sorry, okay." 

Mingyu stared at both of them. The atmosphere between the two was particularly cold today.

"Did you two fight?" Mingyu asked. No one answered.

"I guess he checked on you again while you were asleep, and he saw something nasty again?"

Mingyu knows about the bruises too. Somehow in sixth grade, he slapped Jeonghan's nape, the long-haired boy almost fainted because of the pain. Turns out there was a huge, deep slash on his neck.

"I told you! There's nothing to worry about! It's nothing!" Jeonghan finally bursted. His voice grew louder, but not loud enough for others to hear. Just enough for the two boys to hear the irritation in his voice.

Seungcheol glared at him and spoke in a low voice, "How long are you going to act like there's nothing wrong?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeonghan's voice was shaking now.

"Ya. Stop it. Seungcheol, stop. He's-" Seungcheol cut Mingyu's sentence as he stood abruptly and walked away from them.

 

Seungcheol went home after recess. Not bothering to say goodbye to his two best friends. He was fuming. He felt like he was a useless friend. It feels like Jeonghan doesn't trust him enough to tell what's going on in his damn life. Seungcheol always tell Jeonghan first, then Mingyu. It wasn't the case for Jeonghan. Jeonghan never tells both him and Mingyu anything. He has always avoided sharing his story, his secrets. When Seungcheol was finally home, he locked his house and his room and just laid down on his bed until he fell asleep. 

Around five in the afternoon, he woke up again to the noisy sound of his phone. Mingyu was calling him again. 

"What?" He said as he picked up the call.

"Are you home? Is Jeonghan there?" Mingyu sounded worried. Seungcheol wondered why.

"That bastard is not here." He groaned.

"Holy shit. Can you reach him? I can't reach him through his phone. He left too when you left us during recess."

A lump formed in his throat.

Seungcheol responded, "Maybe he's at their home? Where are you anyway?"

"I'm coming over. See ya there." Then Mingyu hanged up.

 

 

Mingyu's long legs paced the living room. He really panics when he's nervous and uncomfortable.

"I bet he went home. Nothing to worry about, jesus. Sit your worried ass down. You're making me dizzy." Seungcheol whined.

Mingyu bites his nail on his index finger. "He never turns off his phone. You know that."

Seungcheol's nervous now, because he knows it's true. He's just denying the facts that Mingyu is offering to him.

They can check on Jeonghan at their home, which was at the outskirt of town. Jeonghan told them to never come, but right now, it's an emergency. 

Mingyu is worried as fuck and wouldn't calm down.

"Let's check on him."

 

Seungcheol and Mingyu was now standing in front of Jeonghan's home. There was no light inside. They are staring at a window, staring at pitch black darkness.

Mingyu murmured, "It looks like no one's home."

Seungcheol gulped. He's so nervous right now because the house looked incredibly scary. It looked haunted. But, he's so fucking worried. He needs to check on Jeonghan. To check if he's okay. 

"I'm going in. You wait here." Seungcheol said as he approached the front door. He turned on the light of his cellphone and opened the door. He was welcomed by darkness and cold breeze. He went in, quietly.

"Hannie, it's me. I'm here. Are you here?" He whispered as he walked slowly across what seem to be the living room. Seungcheol scanned the room with his light, there was trash everywhere. Broken glass of liquor, pizza boxes etc. Seungcheol went deeper into the house. He now hears a faint sound of sobbing. A shiver ran down his spine.

_Shit!_

 

_Jeonghan._

 

 

He followed the sobs that lead him to a room near the staircase. He slowly opened the door of the room and flashed his light around the room. He can hear the sobbing clearly now. 

He saw Jeonghan.

At the darkest corner of the room.

Seungcheol stood in front of the long-haired boy who was crouched on the floor, hugging his knees, his whole body trembling.

Seungcheol crouched in front the other boy and placed a hand on his head.

Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol's hand with a tight grip, hand shaking tremendously.

"Hannie." Seungcheol whispered.  _Hannie_ was a nickname that Seungcheol gave Jeonghan. It was a nickname that he uses whenever they're alone.

 

 

Jeonghan's head snapped up when he heard Seungcheol's voice. His long blonde hair was a mess, his forehead was bleeding, his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Seungcheol can see the intense fear in Jeonghan's eyes. 

"What are you doing here?! I told you not to come here, didn't I? She's going to kill you.!" Jeonghan's voice was dripping with fear.

Seungcheol can feel cold beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Hannie, what's wrong? What happened? Who did this to you?"

Jeonghan started crying, "Seungcheol, go home! She will be back soon! She'll kill you! Please! Just go!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Jeonghan. You're coming with me." Seungcheol slipped his arm under Jeonghan's knees and another on his back. Jeonghan placed a tight grip on Seungcheol's shoulder as if he's holding on to his dear life. The blonde boy buried his face on Seungcheol's chest and cried even harder.

Seungcheol lifted him up. He was shocked at how light he was. He carried him princess style as he ran out of the house.

 

Mingyu started his car's engine when he saw Seungcheol running. Mingyu opened the door for them as they slid in to the backseat.

They immediately drove away from the house. 

Mingyu did not utter a word as he drove. Jeonghan's sobs were echoing inside the car. Seungcheol was comforting him, rubbing the blonde boy's back, whispering that everything's going to be alright, trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Jeonghan wouldn't stop crying, his forehead still bleeding. 

 

The two boys had a silent agreement that they will not leave Jeonghan's side until he was okay.

 

Mingyu and Seungcheol knew it was going to be a long night. 


	5. jeonghan's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the longest chapter yet! hahaha i hope yall will love it! another update next week! <3  
> leave some comments~ i'd love to hear your opinions :)

 

 

 

The three boys went straight to Mingyu’s house. Seungcheol suggested that they can go to his house instead, but Mingyu said that they need adult supervision for this matter. Mingyu’s parents are the calmest people Seungcheol has ever met. It’s not like they are pretty carefree, they just like to think about things or solutions to problems calmly. They do not panic at all. There was this one time when Mingyu injured his leg during soccer practice in 6th grade. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had to help him get home. When her mother opened the front door, her eyes widened for two seconds but quickly regained composure and calmly asked them what happened. Mrs. Kim is a doctor. It has become a habit for the three of them to come straight to Mingyu’s house whenever they got hurt from practice or other things. Mingyu’s mother even treated Jeonghan scars sometimes when they are over at their house. She didn’t ask where Jeonghan got it, she just treated it and gave advices to Jeonghan on how to heal it.

 

But, this one, they knew that they had to explain to Mrs. Kim. It was already eight in the evening when they reached Mingyu’s home. As usual, Mrs. Kim opened the front door. For the first time, Seungcheol saw a different expression from Mrs. Kim. Maybe because this is not like the usual injuries or wounds that she’s used to see from the boys. Well, it was not the usual appearance either.

 

Both Mingyu and Seungcheol can’t hide their worried expressions. Their arms were supporting Jeonghan, a sobbing mess with a huge bleeding wound on his forehead. Mingyu’s mom ushered them to Mingyu’s room. Mingyu laid their usual extra bed that they use whenever they stayed over. Seungcheol helped Jeonghan settle on the bed and covered his trembling shoulders with a soft blanket hoping it would help comfort him, but it doesn’t. Jeonghan is still crying.

 

Mingyu sat on his bed staring at Jeonghan as his mother tries to stop the bleeding wound on his forehead. Seungcheol was sitting beside Jeonghan, holding his hand, trying his best to comfort his best friend. Jeonghan’s hand was shaking but his grip was so tight, it was a little painful for Seungcheol. Mrs. Kim told Mingyu to get some snacks and hot choco for them. Mingyu immediately went into the kitchen. The room was filled with the sound of sobbing. Neither Mrs. Kim nor Seungcheol spoke. They remained silent. When Mrs. Kim was finished treating Jeonghan she gave one last glance at Jeonghan then to Seungcheol.

 

“I won’t ask you anything about what happened, but know that you can tell me anything and I am ready to help Jeonghan.” She gave a sad smile to Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol nodded. Mrs. Kim left the room. After a few minutes, Mingyu came in with the snacks and hot choco but left again because Mrs. Kim wanted to talk to him. Seungcheol was left with a trembling Jeonghan beside him. He moved in front of the other boy and stared at him. His heart was aching at the sight of his friend in his most fragile state. Tears were still rolling on Jeonghan’s cheeks, his eyes swollen and nose has turned red.

Seungcheol caressed Jeonghan’s blonde hair. He wiped the tears and told Jeonghan that everything’s going to be okay. Jeonghan’s breathing finally returned to normal. He keeps on sniffing, harshly wiping away the tears and his hair away from his face. Jeonghan sighs getting irritated because his hair kept on sticking to his face because of the sweat and tears.

 

“Want me to tie your hair?” Seungcheol whispered. The other boy finally met Seungcheol’s gaze. He gave a nod.

 

Seungcheol took out a hair tie in his pocket. He always had it in his pocket because Jeonghan occasionally ties his hair when he’s irritated by it. He went behind Jeonghan and started combing the boy’s blonde locks using his hands. He tried to tie it as neatly as possible. As he gather the blonde locks in his two hands, he noticed the marks that used to be wounds on Jeonghan’s neck, behind his ear and on his nape. Seungcheol felt as if his heart was being stabbed. He always knew Jeonghan was in pain but he hates himself for not being able to help and protect his friend. On the other hand, Jeonghan was always there to help him. Jeonghan comforted him whenever he felt miserable, sad or lonely. Jeonghan helped him to be confident, helped him to make new friends. Seungcheol was so thankful for Jeonghan, but he hates himself because he can’t do anything for Jeonghan in moments like this.

 

After tying Jeonghan’s hair, he sat again in front of the other boy. He stared at the blonde boy who’s trying to stifle his sobs.  Now that his hair is tied, you can see Jeonghan’s beautiful features. His cheekbones, his pointed nose and his dimples that show every time his mouth moved. Seungcheol would have complimented him if he wasn’t crying.

 

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol mumbled. He thought Jeonghan would not hear it, but he did.

Jeonghan met his gaze again. “For what?”

“I don’t know. I just feel so useless right now.” Seungcheol replied.

They remained silent for awhile before Jeonghan spoke again.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Seungcheol asked.

“For taking me away from that place.”

“Well, you had Mingyu worried as hell. You know how he is when he panics. I don’t know where he got that, his parents are calm as fuck. But him…” Seungcheol sighed. Jeonghan managed to giggle. Seungcheol took it as a sign that Jeonghan is feeling better, even if it’s a little bit.

“Mingyu is annoying, both when he nags and when he panics.” Jeonghan said with a small smile on his lips.

Seungcheol chuckled, “He’s like my mom.”

“Is this what you do for fun? Insulting me behind my back?” Mingyu said as he walked towards his bed. The two boys didn’t even notice that he came in.

“Usually we have better things to talk about.” Jeonghan said. Seungcheol laughed.

“Yeah, well, good to know that I could be some sort of entertainment for you guys. I guess I’m that interesting.” Mingyu smirked.

They laughed altogether. Seungcheol could sense that Jeonghan is getting better as they talk to him.

After a few moments, Mingyu sat beside Jeonghan. His serious face killing the happy vibe that they created just a few moments ago.

“Can you tell us what happened now?” Mingyu said. Seungcheol gave him a death glare but he ignored it. A painful smile appeared on Jeonghan’s face. Seungcheol felt a pang on his chest. He hates it when Jeonghan makes that expression.

“I guess, I can tell you my story now. I can’t hide it from you guys anymore after what you’ve seen.” Jeonghan responded.

 

 _Shit, he’s going to finally tell us._ Seungcheol thought to himself, his heart throbbing in a fast pace. He doesn’t know if he’s ready to hear Jeonghan’s story. He’s curious as hell but he’s also scared.

 

“Remember, in 5th grade? When you saw a bruise on my neck?” He asked Seungcheol. Seungcheol nodded because how can he forget. That day, He wasn’t able to sleep properly thinking about it.

“That was the first time.” Jeonghan said. The other two boy were confused. Jeonghan saw their expression and sighed.

“That was the first time she hurt me.”

Both Mingyu and Seungcheol held their breath.

“I think I need the hot choco.” Mingyu stood up to get the tray of snacks and hot choco.

Jeonghan continued. “In 3rd grade, me and my father went fishing on a saturday. We do that almost every weekend. It was sort of like our bonding. You know how work is in Seoul. It was stressful for him. So whenever he came home for the weekend, we go fishing. I was pretty close to my father.”

 

 _Jeonghan’s father huh. I never saw him._ Seungcheol thought.

 

Jeonghan seemed to have read Seungcheol’s mind. “You never saw him, because he died that day.”

Mingyu choked on his hot choco. Beads of sweat formed on Seungcheol’s forehead. Jeonghan saw how the two boys reacted. He asked them if he should continue, worried that they won’t be able to take it but the two boys nodded for him to continue. Seungcheol was staring intensely at Jeonghan while Mingyu ate a waffle nervously beside them.

 

“Ever wondered why I kept my hair long?”

Seungcheol nodded. Seungcheol always wondered why.

 

“It’s because I used to have stitches on my head. It was kind of visible back then, when my hair was short. That day, we got into a car accident. It was raining hard, my father couldn’t see the road clearly. We were hit by a truck. My father died on the spot because his side took almost all of the impact. I was in a critical state. If they have found us a few hours late, I would have died too.” A tear rolled on Jeonghan’s cheek. Seungcheol unconsciously wiped it.

 

“The truck ran away?” Mingyu asked. Jeonghan gave him a nod as he took his hot choco.

 

“When I have completely recovered which took almost a year, my mother treated me differently from before.” Jeonghan continued. “Our business went bankrupt in 4th grade because of my hospital bills. My mother wasn’t able to pay all of my father’s debt either. That’s when we hit rock bottom. My mother started losing it. She started blaming me for everything. She blames me for my father’s death, for her misery. It got worse every year. I sometimes hid all the sharp objects that I could find in the house, but she manages to find it and use it against me. When she sees blood on me, she stops. She rans away but when she comes back home she always had beer in her hands. The alcohol made her behavior even worse.” Jeonghan sighed as he finished talking.

 

Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan. The blonde boy was shocked at the sudden gesture but after a few seconds he bursted in tears. The sound of sobbing filling the room again. Jeonghan felt so miserable and he wanted to hold it in but Seungcheol’s hug gave him so much comfort it was like Seungcheol was telling him to let all his frustrations out, that it’s okay to cry. Mingyu wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders and rested his head on the blonde boy’s head. They stayed like that until Jeonghan calmed down.

 

Mingyu broke the silence. “Mom said she’s ready to help you with this matter, legally. You can also stay here at our home until you graduate high school.”

“I’ll tell my parents too. You know that they like you better than me, right. So if you get fed up because of Mingyu’s nagging, you can stay at our place too.” Seungcheol chuckled. A small smile formed on Jeonghan’s lips.

 

“Seriously, these hyungs.” Mingyu rolled his eyes. The other boys laughed.

 

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol said. The blonde boy tilted his head.

“You know that we will always be here for you right?” The black-haired boy said.

Jeonghan smiled genuinely both at Mingyu and Seungcheol.

 

Usually Mingyu sleeps on his bed, but that night all three of them slept together. Hoping that the next morning, Jeonghan would feel better, that everything will be back to normal.

 

They hoped it would.


	6. facade

The next day, Seungcheol woke up to the sound of muffled voices outside Mingyu’s room. He opened his eyes slowly, blinks as his vision clears. He saw Jeonghan’s head on his chest, his arms wrapped around Seungcheol’s waist. Seungcheol smiled a little. To Jeonghan, Seungcheol seemed like his personal teddy bear. Seungcheol carefully placed Jeonghan’s head on the pillow beside him. He tucked some stray strands of blonde hair behind Jeonghan’s ear. His smile vanished when he saw Jeonghan’s swollen eyes. He sighed as he sat up carefully so that he won’t wake up the blonde boy. Seungcheol noticed that Mingyu was not in the room. He can still hear the muffled voices outside the room. He decided to get up and find Mingyu.

He saw Mingyu at the living room with Mrs. Kim. They were still in their pajamas. Seungcheol tried to focus on what they were talking about, not taking another step closer to them.

“The police placed her in a detention center, for now, until further investigations are made. I talked about this matter with your father last night. He said there may be a possibility that Jeonghan’s mother is mentally ill.” Mrs. Kim was talking in a low voice.

“What are you going to do mom?” Mingyu asked nervously. Again, Seungcheol wondered why Mingyu can’t be as calm as his parents.

“I’m going to help. I will-“ Mrs. Kim turned to look at Seungcheol who was standing in front of the door of Mingyu’s room.

Seungcheol flinched when Mrs. Kim turned to look at him. He immediately avoided her gaze.

“Seungcheol, come here.” Mrs. Kim said. Seungcheol followed and quickly sat beside Mingyu. He started to fidget. He got nervous because he was caught eavesdropping.

Mingyu placed a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Hyung, mom was just explaining how they would help Jeonghan.” Seungcheol nodded then turned to look at Mrs. Kim. He was surprised to see her smiling at him warmly.

“Seungcheol, you don’t have to worry about his mother. She will never hurt him again. We’ll take care of it. I’ve already talked to your parents as well, last night. We will take care of this.” Seungcheol was not shocked about this statement. He knows that Mingyu’s and his parents were good friends way back in their college days until now and they really like Jeonghan as their friend. They treated Jeonghan as if he has always been a part of our families. Seungcheol was not surprise to see their parents working together to help Jeonghan. She was now looking both at Seungcheol and Mingyu. “All you have to do is to make Jeonghan feel better. Be there for him.” The two boys nodded in agreement. Still, Seungcheol has so many questions in his mind. A question managed to slip out of his mouth.

“What’s going to happen to Mrs. Yoon?”

Mrs. Kim’s expression turned grim, not sure whether she should answer Seungcheol’s question or not. She answered him.

“I’ll personally take a psychiatrist that I trust later to her. If she is mentally ill, she will not suffer in jail but will be locked in a ward in a mental hospital. If not, and all that abuse was intentional, we will take this to court. We may have to find Jeonghan’s relatives though, if we’re going to take this matter to court.”

Seungcheol nodded, biting his lip. He did not know that the matter will be this serious. They were just highschool students. And for Jeonghan to be involved in something like this. Seungcheol hates it. This is all too much. He can also feel the uneasiness of the tall person sitting beside him who was currently biting his nails.

“Jeonghan, will be okay?” Seungcheol said.

Mrs. Kim grinned, showing off a goofy expression that he often sees on Mingyu’s face, and ruffled Seungcheol’s hair, “He will, because he has two amazing friends beside him.”

 

After their little chat in the living room, Mingyu and Seungcheol went back to the bedroom. When they came back, Jeonghan was still sleeping in peace. Seungcheol sat beside the sleeping figure while Mingyu sat on his bed. Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan’s face. The blonde boy’s eyebrows are now furrowed and his breathing was quite fast. The sleeping figure then curled into a ball. Seungcheol smiled at the sight while Mingyu tilted his head, confused.

“He’s cold. He hates it when it’s cold.” Seungcheol lied down beside the curled figure and as if Jeonghan felt the warmth, he immediately moved his curled body towards Seungcheol’s side, breathing finally stable.

“Wow. You’re like bears.” Mingyu stared at them. “No, you look like a couple.”

Seungcheol bolted right up, coughing, ears and cheeks red. “W-what nonsense are you talking about?”

“Oh, you stuttered.” Mingyu smirked.

“Shut the fuck up, Mingyu.” Seungcheol growled.

“Okay, okay. chill your ass, hyung. I was kidding.” Mingyu chuckled. “But hyung, are you gay?”

“Do you want to die today, Kim Mingyu-ssi!?!” Seungcheol shouted.

“Why the fuck are you so noisy on a Saturday morning?” Jeonghan said, uncurling and now laying on his back, eyes half-opened.

Mingyu giggled. “I was just teasing Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan turned to look at Seungcheol. Seungcheol met his gaze and he suddenly felt heat on his cheeks. Jeonghan sat up, yawning.

Then he spoke, “I hope sexuality is not a big thing in this household. We will never know how we will turn out to be as we get older. Even you, Mingyu. You may be a player that every girl wants to woo, but who knows. You might become a sucker for a bad boy like we see on TV.”

“Ah, hyung, I was just kidding. Why are you so serious?” Mingyu whined.

Jeonghan retorted, “Because that’s the only thing that makes you shut up. When I get serious.”

Seungcheol chuckled at the sight of the two arguing. It seemed like everything was back to normal. He suddenly frowned, because he knows it will never be like before. He knows it. He can feel it. Jeonghan seemed to be cheerful now but Seungcheol knows. Seungcheol knows him a little too well.

“So, what do you guys want to do today?” Mingyu asked, pulling Seungcheol out of his thoughts.

Jeonghan spoke, “There’s a soccer tryout this afternoon. Wanna go?”

“Can you even play?” Seungcheol asked a little harshly. He knows that Jeonghan is pretending to be okay. Jeonghan is so good at pretending, so good in lying. It actually scares Seungcheol. The blonde boy was so good at fooling the people around him. Jeonghan is now staring at him intensely, with no expression on his face. There was tension in the air, even Mingyu noticed it. Mingyu thinks the two needs time to be alone to talk so he immediately thought of a way to excuse himself.

“Wow, look at the time. I should prepare breakfast.” After saying those words, Mingyu left his bedroom leaving the older ones inside who were still busy with their staring contest.

Jeonghan broke the eye contact and abruptly stood up to fold the blankets. Seungcheol remained in his sitting position, looking up at Jeonghan who was obviously trying to avoide his gaze.

“You’re a good liar. You know that?” Seungcheol snapped. The tone of his voice gave Jeonghan the chills.

“But, not good enough to fool you.” Jeonghan retorted.

“Jeonghan-ah.” Seungcheol’s voice croaked. “Stop it already.”

“Stop, what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeonghan is on kneeling position now, stacking the pillows.

Seungcheol crawled towards Jeonghan and rested his head on back of the blonde boy. Jeonghan stopped moving. A sigh escaped his mouth. “Let it out, Seungcheol.”

After a few moments of silence, Jeonghan could feel his back getting drenched with tears. He turned around. Seungcheol’s head hung low, trying to stifle his sobs. Jeonghan knows, he knows that Seungcheol has been acting tough since yesterday. He brought up his tough façade for Jeonghan’s sake. Jeonghan was thankful for what he was doing, but he hated it. It wasn’t the Seungcheol that he knows. Seungcheol was a very fragile person. He may look tough because of his appearance, but he has a big and fragile heart. He cares a lot, so much that things affects him so easily. Seungcheol cared a lot about Jeonghan as his best friend, he knows that. That’s why Jeonghan was so terrified that Seungcheol entered his damned house last night, all alone, just to find him. That place could break Seungcheol’s composure in seconds. Although Seungcheol didn’t show it, but Jeonghan knew he was scared to death, worried as fuck and now emotionally unstable due to what happened.

Jeonghan knows exactly what Seungcheol needs right now. So he spread his arms wide.

“Come here, Cheol.”

Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan. A loud sob escaped his mouth as he threw his body towards Jeonghan, his arms holding onto the blonde boy’s waist. He buried his face on the crook of Jeonghan’s neck. A smile played on Jeonghan’s lips as he hugged his best friend.

“You were scared. Weren’t you? I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you and Mingyu worried. I’m sorry that you had to enter that place because of me. I’m sorry for pretending that I’m okay.” Jeonghan paused, he can feel tears forming in his eyes. “I’m not okay. How can I be, right? I was just trying to lighten up the mood. What good would it bring if I just cry, I should move on from this, Cheol. I want to be okay. Not just for my sake, but for you and Mingyu too. I want to get over this quick.” Jeonghan blinked hard, trying not to let the tears fall down.

 

“Don’t act tough. We all know who’s the toughest one among us and it’s definitely not you. Definitely not Mingyu either.” Jeonghan chuckled. It earned a groan from the other boy.

 

Seungcheol inhaled Jeonghan’s scent which made him feel better.

Jeonghan played with Seungcheol’s hair while waiting for him to calm down.

They stayed like that until Seungcheol calmed down.

 

 

Minutes later, Mingyu called them for breakfast, a signal that it’s time to officially start their day.


	7. weird feelings

Almost a year have passed since the incident, everything was back to normal except that Jeonghan lived with the Kim family now. Mingyu’s parents arranged the papers in the span of 2 months so that they can legally take care of Jeonghan until he graduates. Mingyu’s father is a government employee which made the process a little easier through his connections. Jeonghan refused at first, saying that his father left some savings under his name ever since he was little, an account that his mother doesn’t know of. He said there was enough money there for him to get by but Mrs. Kim insisted. Sometimes, he spends some days with the Choi family as well. Since Mrs. Choi decided to went back to live with his son saying that she can’t handle the stress at work and decided to be a housewife instead.

Mrs. Yoon is now staying at a mental hospital instead of jail. Turns out she has been mentally ill for a long time now. The psychiatrist said that it was because of depression, probably when Mr. Yoon died. It got worse as the time goes by. Then the stress that came with losing almost all of their money on Jeonghan’s recovery. She was also traumatized by her constant violence towards his son. The psychiatrist said that there was like a switch inside her head that triggers her to act violently and another trigger for her to finally stop. Jeonghan knew what the trigger was to make her stop, and it was when she sees blood on him, but he never knew what triggers her to act like that.

Mrs. Kim asked if Jeonghan wanted to schedule a regular visit to see his mother but he strongly denied the offer. He said that he wanted to move on with his life, start fresh if possible and seeing her ill mother wasn’t part of his plans. Jeonghan doesn’t want to do anything with the person who scarred him, physically, mentally and emotionally, for the rest of his life. Mrs. Kim did not complain and respected the boy’s decision.

The boys were sophomores now. They have gotten used to their high school life, but they were not the same as before. As time flew by, they slowly changed, as well as the people surrounding them. High school made them forget who they were when they were in elementary and middle school. Seungcheol was not the outcast that everyone hated anymore. Although for some reason people are still scared of approaching him, but the treatment was different. He was treated like a nobody until middle school and now that they entered a different school for high school, there was a drastic change.

Seungcheol is now known as the _taekwondo hottie_. To everyone’s eyes, he was very charismatic. That’s what the girls said, according to the ever-so-friendly Mingyu. Seungcheol has always loved taekwondo ever since he was a kid. He learned it throughout elementary and middle school. He hated the group sports since everyone hated him. He asked his parents to enroll him in a dojo instead. When they started high school, Seungcheol already had his black belt. Although his best friends tried to pull him along to the try-outs for soccer, he said that he would join the taekwondo team instead where he specialized. He was called a prodigy when he went for the try-outs. He was so flattered. Now, everyone in the taekwondo team consider him as an ace.

Jeonghan, who now dyed his hair red, was part of the soccer team with Mingyu. It may be hard to believe because of his angelic appearance and laziness but he is a great defensive midfielder. Mingyu said that Jeonghan is good at thinking strategies. So good, that sometimes it freaks out their coach. Despite that, Jeonghan was given the title as _the prince._ Mingyu cringed at the name when he first heard it. He heard some girls say that he looks so dreamy that all he needed to do was wear a fancy prince costume. He’s very approachable and kind too, unlike when they were kids when nobody dared to approach him. In short, everyone loves him.

Mingyu was the famous _playboy_. He was very popular then and now. He is the famous striker of the soccer team. The girls, of course, swoon at the sight of him. Mingyu has always been handsome, but when puberty hit him, he just became to die for. A lot of girls had confessed to him in their freshmen year, some he rejected, some he accepted. He flirts a lot now. Despite being everyone’s friend, he also has a _jerk_ inside of him when it comes to the girls though. He is such a lady-killer. Jeonghan and Seungcheol made a bet that Mingyu will get laid before they graduate, of course Mingyu doesn’t know about this.

Also, the three boys made some new friends. It was a coincidence that their new friends was as popular as they are which made them the perfect group of boys that made girls go crazy and drool every time they set foot in their school. Before their freshmen year ended, they became close with two other boys from their class.

Wen Junhui, who just moved from China, was the most narcissistic person they have met. When Jeonghan first talked to Junhui because of a partner project, the boy wouldn’t stop staring at his face on his compact mirror.

 _Why would a guy carry a compact mirror? I feel like he’s one arrogant bastard._ Jeonghan thought.

The project was about getting to know their assigned partner and making a report about them. As he slowly got to know him, Jeonghan thought that he wasn’t _that_ bad. Junhui is a member of the drama club. The fact did not surprise Jeonghan at all, because he indeed have _that_ face (and the sass). It would be a shame if he didn’t use it. Junhui is a nice guy, despite his sarcastic retorts. Although he really is quite in love with his self. When they became friends, Jeonghan introduced him to Mingyu and Seungcheol. The Chinese boy was very friendly with them in no time.

Junhui is labeled as the _homme fetale_. He says he doesn’t care about it. He thinks those titles that the girls give to handsome guys were nonsense and very immature.

Yet, he said, “Look at me. I know you know why they call me that. Not even myself can resist it. They just can’t help it.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes at Junhui.

Then there’s Jeon Wonwoo, a guy who looked more intimidating than Choi Seungcheol. The boy left a huge impression to everyone in their class. He was handsome, a beautiful resting bitch face to be precise. Even Seungcheol himself was intimidated. He wore black from head to toe, even his eyes were pitch black. When the raven-haired boy spoke to introduce himself, it felt like everyone in their class held their breaths. His voice was so deep, Mingyu’s jaw dropped to the floor.

Seungcheol was the only one who had the guts to approach Wonwoo, a month after their first day in high school. Seungcheol often see him alone. Clearly, everyone was so intimidated by his appearance, no one dared to approach him. It kinda reminded Seungcheol of his childhood.

Seungcheol thought, _Although no one insulted Wonwoo behind his back, he probably feel lonely with no one to talk to._

One day, Seungcheol decided not to have lunch because Jeonghan and Mingyu were suddenly called for an emergency meeting of the soccer team, and he wasn’t that hungry anyway. So he decided to return to their classroom to nap instead. When he went into the room and sat on his seat, he realized that he was not alone. He noticed a presence near the window at the back. The person who sat there was Wonwoo. Wonwoo was eating a sandwich as he stare outside watching whatever. Seungcheol decided to sit in front of the boy instead. When Wonwoo saw him, the boy flinched for a moment but then regained his composure.

“Hey man.” Seungcheol greeted.

Wonwoo blinked at him for a moment before he spoke with his ocean-deep voice.

“Hi.”

“You don’t eat in the cafeteria?” Seungcheol asked. The raven-haired boy shook his head.

Seungcheol asked why and he said, “Because people look at me weird sometimes. I don’t like it.”

A sad smile crept onto Seungcheol’s face, because he knew so well how that feels.

“Why don’t you sit with us?” He suggested. Wonwoo’s eyes grew wide.

Wonwoo asked, “You don’t think I’m weird?”

“Dude, you’re not weird. If anything, the girls are swooning when they see you.” Seungcheol grinned. It was true, the girls find him attractive.

Wonwoo smirked, which surprised the other boy. “I already know that.”

“Sneaky bastard.” Seungcheol said and they laughed together.

After that encounter, Wonwoo always joined them for lunch and when they went home.

Wonwoo is a member of the literature club. Apparently, he loves reading. Wonwoo is also the smart-ass who stopped Mingyu’s streak of being number one in class. Wonwoo and Mingyu gets very competitive when there are tests. It’s actually funny to watch when they debate on each other’s opinion when they study together. Wonwoo is called the _sexy genius_ by the girls.

The three boys were glad to have Junhui and Wonwoo as their friends. The five of them always hang out together now, sat together during lunch, went home together and stuff.

 

 

 

“Boys! You’re gonna be late for school!” Seungcheol’s mother shouted from the kitchen.

Seungcheol was half-awake but he has no desire to get up and get ready for school. His body ached from yesterday’s club activities. He had a sparring match with their captain, although he won, it was not an easy match. To make it worse, Jeonghan’s head stayed on his right arm the whole night, now it felt numb.

“Hannie-ya.” With his left hand, He tapped Jeonghan’s back which was facing him.

Jeonghan replied with a hum. “Hmm.”

“Get up.”

“I don’t want to.”

Seungcheol sighed. “We’re going to be late and my arm feels numb.”

“I said I don’t want to, Cheol.” The red-haired boy mumbled sleepily.

Seungcheol smirked as he thought of an idea. He slowly slid his right arm downward so that Jeonghan’s neck is on his arm. Then he slowly pulled Jeonghan to him in a choking position. The other boy coughed as he felt being trapped by Seungcheol’s muscular arm.

“Let….Go.” He said as he tapped frantically on Seungcheol’s thigh with his left hand. His other hand gripping Seungcheol’s arm that was choking him.

“Will you get up?” Seungcheol whispered, clearly amused.

“Ok-Okay!” Jeonghan shouted and Seungcheol immediately released him. Jeonghan sat up immediately, gasping for air. Seungcheol sat up as well, laughing at his best friend.

“You little fucker, how dare you laugh at me. I almost died!” Jeonghan said, his breathing heavy.

Seungcheol smirked. “You need to stop using me as a pillow.”

Jeonghan glared at him. Then suddenly Seungcheol saw his eyes sparked with a mischievous glint.

“So you want to play rough, Cheollie.” Jeonghan smirked.

Seungcheol’s smirk vanished. _Shit. Bad idea, Seungcheol. Bad idea._

Seungcheol turned around, his back facing Jeonghan, ready to run in case Jeonghan decided to attack him. Jeonghan _playing rough_ is always a bad idea and he was the only one to experience it. It gave him weird sensations and he doesn’t know why. Seungcheol bit his lower lip slowly getting up from the bed.

“Move and I’ll never come to your house again.” Jeonghan warned in a low voice, almost growling.

“Jeonghan. It’s too early for this.” Seungcheol gulped.

Seungcheol felt Jeonghan’s arms around his waist. He flinched when he felt Jeonghan’s breath on his nape. Seungcheol didn’t dare to move.

“You started it.” Jeonghan whispered breathily which sent shivers down the other boy’s spine.

Jeonghan nibbled his earlobe.

“ _Shit.”_ Seungcheol breathe. Jeonghan knew it was one of Seungcheol’s weakness. He was extremely sensitive on that part. Jeonghan chuckled and immediately detached himself from Seungcheol, stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. Seungcheol stared at him. Jeonghan winked at him and started getting ready for school.

Seungcheol laid back down on his bed. His arm covering his eyes, sweat dripping from his temple.

“That bastard.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

Jeonghan was driving him crazy and he doesn’t know what to do with it. Ever since they have been honest with each other’s sexuality, Jeonghan has been very mischievous lately. Despite his appearance, he was a prankster. Jeonghan likes tricking people, teasing them even.

The five boys once had a sleepover at Junhui’s home. At some point, they ended up playing truth or truth which helped them get to know each other even more, even their sexuality. Jeonghan and Junhui said they can be attracted to both gender which made them bi. Mingyu and Wonwoo claimed that they were straight. Seungcheol said he was bi. He knew it for a long time now. He had crushes, sometimes girls, sometimes boys. Even his parents know of it, and they were never against it. What he never told anyone was he had a small crush on Jeonghan since they were kids. Not even Seungcheol can resist the long-haired boy’s angelic appearance.

Still, Seungcheol thinks that Jeonghan’s teasing is too much. It makes him go nuts.

The first time that Jeonghan _played rough_ was when they were having a movie marathon at Mingyu’s. They were covered with blankets. At some point, Jeonghan and Mingyu both fell asleep on Seungcheol’s so shoulders. He focused on the movie instead of waking up his friends. After a few moment, his breath hitched. He felt a pair of lips on his neck. He turned to look at Jeonghan and it turns out he wasn’t sleeping. Jeonghan smirked at him then lifted his head away from Seungcheol’s shoulder and started eating popcon. Seungcheol was so flustered he knew he turned like a tomato.

 

Weeks passed after the _earlobe_ incident. Seungcheol thanked the heavens that Jeonghan has never done it again these passed few weeks. Maybe it was because Jeonghan didn’t sleep over at his home for a while, which was completely okay. It gave Seungcheol time to compose himself and not go crazy.

It was passed midnight when Seungcheol’s phone started ringing.

He rolled his eyes. _Who dares disturb me from studying._ He thought.

He looked at the screen and of course the caller was none other than Yoon Jeonghan. He sighed and answered it.

“Ya. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He said sternly.

Jeonghan replied, “Ya. I have something important to tell you.” His voice sounded worried.

Seungcheol perked up, “What’s wrong?”

Jeonghan had a long pause which made Seungcheol tap his fingers frantically on his desk.

“Ya. What ha-“

 

Jeonghan suddenly spoke.

“I think I’m in love with Mingyu.”

 

Seungcheol’s heart felt like it dropped out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Okay please don't hate me for this!!!! lol  
> This was a mess, I know.  
> I introduced 2 seventeen members yaaay  
> I know that the introduction was a little cliche, but I wanted it to be fun and cmon, we know the boys are THAT irresistible, let me glorify them lol.  
> and YAAAAASSSS as you have read some action are taking place, so what ship will prevail huh? jeongcheol or gyuhan? hehehehhee stay tuned!
> 
> AND HONESTLY, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! I KNOW IM NOT GREAT AT WRITING BUT I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACKS AND YOU SIMPLY READING THIS. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3


	8. hormones. maybe.

 

 

_I think I’m in love with Mingyu_

 

That’s all he can hear inside his head as he walked under the streetlights into the cold night. Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan’s voice inside his head so clear, almost like the other boy was whispering to him. The worry in the other boy’s voice was so vivid, it gave Seungcheol goosebumps. It’s been a long time since Seungcheol heard Jeonghan’s voice dripping with concern. He couldn’t deny the shock that came with those words though. Sure, Jeonghan had some crushes or even flings as the years pass by, but he never really mentioned the word _love_ , not until today. Seungcheol knew this one’s different. Jeonghan’s voice has confidence and a hint of mischief whenever he tells a story about his flirtatious adventures. Flirting is not a usual thing for Jeonghan, unlike their giant friend. So when it does happen, Jeonghan is always excited to tell his friends about it.

 

Seungcheol sighed at the thought. He feels empty, but he doesn’t know why. His footsteps felt heavier in every step he took. Maybe it’s because of the time. It’s passed midnight after all. Jeonghan asked him to come to the nearby coffee shop to talk. He was welcomed with the aroma of fresh coffee beans when he entered the café. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Wonwoo and Junhui laughing together with Jeonghan at the corner of the café beside a huge glass window.

 

Jeonghan saw him approach their table, he gave Seungcheol a wave. Wonwoo and Junhui turned to look at him as well, giving him the usual acknowledging nods. Jeonghan sat with Junhui, so he took the remaining seat beside Wonwoo.

 

“What took you so long, we’ve been here for 20 minutes already.” Junhui said.

 

Seungcheol raised a brow at him, “Oh, it’s just that I was trying not to wake my mom up. It’s past midnight. We should be studying for our tests after all. I’m just trying not to get my ass wooped.” He said sarcastically. He made sure to glance at Jeonghan briefly. Jeonghan was looking at him apologetically with a small smile on his lips.

 

“Wow, okay. Chill.” Junhui raised both his hands up in surrender, Seungcheol chuckled.

 

Jeonghan finally spoke to him, trying to lift the mood. “Hey, Jun was just telling us something about a festival that includes almost all of the school of performing arts in our district.” Seungcheol heard Wonwoo sighed.

 

“Hyung, help me out. Jeonghan already agreed to help.” Junhui butted in.

 

Seungcheol’s eyes narrowed at the two boys in front of him, “Help you with what exactly?” He saw Jun gulped, eyes darting at every direction, obviously avoiding Seungcheol’s gaze.

 

Wonwoo closed the book that he was reading and released another sigh, “He wants us to join the music video for the advertisement of the schools participating in the festival.”

 

Seungcheol’s jaw dropped, then he turned to look at Jeonghan, “And you agreed to do this?”

 

Jeonghan nodded, “You know that I can sing a little. I’m not a bad dancer either.”

 

“We have to sing and dance?” Seungcheol asked with a look of disbelief.

 

Junhui rolled his eyes, “Duh, it’s a music video.”

 

“Duh, do we look like the type of people who would do that?” Wonwoo retorted. “Look at us,” Wonwoo pointed at his face then to Seungcheol’s, ”People will just get scared when they see us.”

 

“Ya, if you could just smile a little, Mr. Resting-Bitch-Face, it’s enough to attract people.” Jun said. Wonwoo flinched at the nickname. Jeonghan was covering his mouth, suppressing his laughter.

 

Seungcheol argued this time, “Jun, we’re not performers. We’re athletes. We don’t do this kind of stuff. So I have to say no.” Wonwoo placed a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. Junhui crossed his arms and legs, a clear sign that he’s pissed. Annoyance clearly plastered on his face.

 

Jun spoke as if he was spitting the words, “What if I told you that you don’t actually have a choice.”

 

All three boys snapped their heads to his direction.

 

“What? Are you serious?” Jeonghan asked.

“Actually, the principal called me in today with the student body president.” Jun explained as he picked up his latte and took a sip. “Obviously, we can’t say no to the principal. He wants us, including Mingyu, to participate. Additional points will be added to our grades in exchange.”

 

Wonwoo perked up a little at the words _‘additional points’._ Jeonghan turned his attention to Seungcheol who has fear written all over his face.

 

“But why us?” Wonwoo asked. Jun looked at him with the ‘ _are you really asking me that’_ face.

 

Jun smirked, “Popularity, my dear friend. You wouldn’t even believe me if I told you that students from other schools knows who we are and calls us with those silly nicknames.”

 

A silent _‘Oh’_ showed on Wonwoo and Jeonghan’s face. On the other hand, Seungcheol was frozen on his sit. His face looking paler than usual. Jeonghan is worried for his best friend. He knew Seungcheol has always hated too much attention.

 

“There will be practice every week on Fridays. So you don’t really have to worry about not having the skills. We still have 2 months to prepare.” Jun said.

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath then opened them again. He knew there’s no way out of this. So he said, “Fine. Now can we talk about what we were supposed to talk about in the first place?” He stared directly into Jeonghan’s brown orbs. The latter flinched and tried to avoid Seungcheol’s piercing gaze.

 

Jeonghan’s lips formed into a thin line, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. Seungcheol really wanted to get it done and over with. He needs to study, or rather, he needs to sleep now so that he can still cram some information into his head when he woke up in the morning.

 

Everyone remained silent, but Jun and Wonwoo are obviously waiting for either of the two elders to speak. There’s a heavy tension that hung in the air that made Jeonghan feel very uneasy and the stare that Seungcheol is giving him made it worse. He frowned when he saw Seungcheol’s lips move.

 

 

“Are you really in love with Mingyu?” Seungcheol asked, disbelief present in his tone.

 

Wonwoo practically jumped in his sit while Jun’s eyes widened for a moment but then he regained his composure. Wonwoo’s jaw dropped as if he’s trying to say something but words doesn’t come out. His eyes darting to Seungcheol then to Jeonghan.

 

“Is this why Mingyu is not invited in this little meetup? You said he was already sleeping.” Junhui questioned.

Seungcheol scoffed, “Mingyu doesn’t sleep a wink when we have tests.”

 

“Okay. So what if I am?” Jeonghan said. He tried to sound tough, but his voice wavered a little.

 

Seungcheol tilted his head, “Did something happen? I knew it was weird that you didn’t come over to my place for weeks, but I just thought you were studying for the tests.”

 

“It’s a little weird though. You know, because you practically hate his guts.” Jun added.

 

Jeonghan groaned his hands grabbing a handful of his red locks and pulls at them, “I know! Fuck! I don’t even know why I told Seungcheol I was in love with that gigantic bastard.”

 

“Okay. What happened? Tell us.” Wonwoo who finally regained his serious demeanor.

 

Jeonghan avoided the intense gazes and started to spill. He fidgets in his sit every now and then. He unconsciously plays with the tip of his hair as he told a summary of the past few weeks to his best friends. There’s nothing more uncomfortable than telling your buddies about your confused feelings about someone. Especially when they thought you hated that someone.

Jeonghan doesn’t really hate Mingyu. If anything, He’s always grateful for the tall tree with legs. His parents took him in after all. Mingyu and his family was Jeonghan’s new beginning, the fresh start that he wanted. Mingyu accepted Jeonghan like a long-lost hyung that finally came home. He was very nice and caring to the long-haired boy. What Jeonghan hated about him was his nagging. Seriously, his nagging is the worst. It’s a mixture of complaints and whining.  He also hated how Mingyu always told him about the girls who confessed to him, the girls who he constantly flirts with and the girls whom he almost banged. During those times, he just smacks the back of the tall boy’s head and ignores him. Sometimes he listens but pretends that he doesn’t care.

 

“We were studying for tests. Sometimes, I’m just caught off guard when he hugs me from behind. You know how clingy he gets sometimes. At the middle of the night, I’ll be woken up by him nuzzling on my nape. He even teases about me liking him. That’s where the weird feelings started. He teases me that I have a crush on him when I get angry about him telling his flirting moments. I questioned myself, do I really have a crush on him? Why do I even care? Am I jealous?” Jeonghan was talking comfortably now. His hands unconsciously emphasizing what was coming out of his mouth.

 

“Now I get anxious whenever he’s around. Like, I’m trying to figure out when he’ll attack.” Jeonghan took a sip of his Americano. “I was finally getting used to his actions, finally feeling comfortable with him in the same room again. Then this stupid thing happened…..” He trailed off, eyes dazed, deep in thought.

 

Seungcheol shifted in his seat nervously. “What? What did he do?” Seungcheol turned to look at Jun and Wonwoo. Anticipation drawn on their faces.

 

“We were, you know, tackling each other. Wrestling. He was teasing me about something again. He said some girl told him about her feelings towards me. “ He gulped then continued, “He just got out of the bath at the time, so he was wearing nothing but a towel on his waist.”

 

“I ended up straddling him. I was sitting on top of him. I decided to play rough to shut him up.”

 

Seungcheol tensed at the words ‘ _play rough_ ’. He knew exactly what it meant.

 

“I was about to bite his hear roughly so he’ll whine in pain, so he could stop tackling me. I was caught off guard when he whispered to me.”

 

Jeonghan could still feel Mingyu’s hot breath on his ear. He definitely did not expect what he said.

 

_“Someone’s getting needy.”_

Jeonghan immediately removed his self from Mingyu and stood in shock in front of the other boy who’s smirking at him as he combed his wet black hair with his hand. He felt his junior twitched under his boxers. Horror flushed down Jeonghan’s being at the thought.

He was half hard and Mingyu probably felt it when he was straddling him.

Jeonghan didn’t know what to say so he just ran out of the house and went to the nearby café they were currently in. That’s when he called Seungcheol and started spouting nonsense.

 

Everyone was quiet after Jeonghan finished his story. Jeonghan’s eyes searched the other three boys’ faces. Seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes. Wonwoo kept his expression straight and Junhui was trying to suppress a chuckle from escaping his mouth.

 

“Just because you were turned on by someone, doesn’t mean you’re in love.” Junhui snickered.

Wonwoo added, “I agree. It’s just your hormones acting up.”

“Who wouldn’t get turned on by Mingyu? He’s such a hottie, you know.” Junhui grinned.

“I wouldn’t. Not in a million years.” Wonwoo said in a serious tone.

Seungcheol finally regained his composure and smiled, “Me too. Just thinking about him nagging every freaking day….” Seungcheol shook his head.

 

Jeonghan sighed. Jeonghan felt at ease. Maybe it was really just his hormones acting up. They were indeed on that stage. Besides, Mingyu is a natural flirt anyway. It’s not like those teasing meant something. It’s just Mingyu being his flirtatious self. Jeonghan tried to clear his head and pushed all Mingyu related thoughts at the back of his mind.

 

 _Mingyu is straight anyway._ He thought to himself. _He wouldn’t lead me on. I’m still his hyung._

_Maybe it was just my stupid hormones acting up._

_Maybe._

A smile crept on Jeonghan’s lips. Seungcheol saw the change in his expression. He finally felt relieved to see the red-haired boy get rid of all the worry. The concern for Jeonghan looming over him has now vanished. He let out a yawn, he felt tired. He really wants to go home now.

 

“Can I stay over at your place, Cheol?” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol suddenly perked up. “You don’t even have to ask, idiot.” Seungcheol smiled. Jeonghan has this shit-eating grin on his face now. “I’ll inform Mingyu.” Seungcheol added.

 

Junhui stretched his arms. “We can finally head home and sleep.”

“Good luck to us. We’ll look like zombies at tomorrow’s tests.” Wonwoo said as they walked towards the exit.

 

 

 

It was 3:15 am when Seungcheol and Jeonghan were finally lying on Seungcheol’s bed. They were lying flat on their backs as they both stared into the ceiling.

 

Jeonghan mumbled, “Thank you, Cheol.”

“For what?”

“For always being there.” Jeonghan sighed and finally closed his eyes.

Seungcheol turned his head to look at his best friend. “I made a promise and I don’t go back on my word.”

Jeonghan shifted closer to Seungcheol. His arms wrapping around the other. His head resting on Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol wrapped his arms on the other boy as well. He knew that Jeonghan needed the comfort of a hug, specifically his best friend’s hug.

 

Jeonghan muttered, eyes still closed. “Mingyu makes me really uncomfortable when he hugs me. He’s just so big and it’s probably because I hate his guts.” Seungcheol let out a lighthearted chuckle.

 

“With you, your hugs are the best. I just feel so….” Jeonghan trailed off to find the exact word to express the feeling whenever Seungcheol hugs him. “At home. Blissful. I could hug you forever if I could.”

 

Seungcheol laughed. “Ya, I’m a person. Not a pillow.”

 

Jeonghan hummed in response. After a few moments, Seungcheol heard the other boy snore softly. Seungcheol let his own eyes fluttered shut and enjoy the warm feeling inside his chest.

 

 

“I wish I could hug you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I ended this chapter on a happy note to makeup for the last chapter.
> 
> On the last chapter, that was the first time I was bombarded by comments. I was shookt! hahaha!
> 
> But thanks for the feedback! Keep commenting your thoughts, it motivates me to update :)
> 
>  
> 
> So the question now is, was it really just hormones? or maybe it was something else? 
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe. *winks*
> 
>  
> 
> there will be a lot of things going on the next chapter ;) (hint: members)
> 
>  
> 
> Dont hate me. I love yall! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. the festival thing

 

 

The exams were finally over. Like how it approached, it ended quickly. Seungcheol struggled during those three damn days, trying his very best to absorb all the lessons. He wasn’t as smart and productive as Wonwoo and Mingyu, but he still had decent grades and he wants to keep it that way. Good grades can help him get into a good university in the future. He wants to get into a sports university. His father told him that the more options he has, the better. He felt like a zombie after the last test. It was Chemistry, his least favorite subject. He spend the most time memorizing the elements and their compositions, half contemplating on how will he apply what he learned in real life. He almost gave up reviewing the subject. He felt like he could sleep all week after that test.

Of course, the odds were never in his favor.

 

The exams started on Wednesday and ended on Friday afternoon. Since there were no club activities during Fridays, Seungcheol mentally cheered because he thought he could finally go home early, take a warm bath, eat dinner with his mom and sleep like a log until Sunday. He felt his eye twitch in annoyance when Jun slapped him with the truth that he couldn’t do all that. For the very first time, he felt like punching Jun square on his jaw, right then, right there.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, hyung?” Jun stood beside his desk, a hand on his hip, as Seungcheol packed his stuff in his backpack.

Seungcheol replied, “Home. I have a date with my bed tonight. Don’t want to be late.”

“It’s Friday, Cheol. Exams are finally over.” Jeonghan appeared on the opposite side of his desk.

“Exactly. That’s why I want to go home and sleep like a goddamn rock until Sunday.” He smiled a little at the thought. He was so determined to sleep until the weekend was over.

“We have to go to SOPA, hyung.” Jun said.

 

_[A/N: **SOPA** stands for **School of Performing Arts, Seoul** ]_

 

Seungcheol finally finished packing and turned to face Jun with an unimpressed expression, “Why are we going to another high school?”

Jun sighed, “Hyung, the festival thing I told you about. We have to go and meet the other students from the other schools.”

 

Seungcheol felt like his soul left his body.

 

Jeonghan grabbed his bag and started walking towards the door, “Let’s go. Mingyu and Wonwoo are waiting for us.”

 

Seungcheol groaned as he walked, stomping his feet like a little kid because he was really annoyed. Call him childish but he can’t help it. He was too exhausted to argue. He wanted to let his already-brain-dead self to just enjoy the softness of his bed and pillows. He did not want to meet new, probably cocky like Jun, people when he’s _this_ exhausted.

 

He felt Jun link his arm on his. “I’ll treat you to barbecue, hyung. So, stop throwing a tantrum already. Besides, we’re meeting hot people, both guys and ladies. This will be fun.”

Seungcheol snatched his arm away and pushed Jun lightly on his shoulder. “This better be fun, you asshole.” He said. He suddenly felt Jeonghan lean closer to his right side.

As they were walking towards Mingyu’s car, he whispered, “Ya. Who’s that girl standing beside Mingyu? And why is Wonwoo blushing and fidgeting?”

 

Seungcheol’s gaze landed on the situation that Jeonghan told him. They were only a few meters away, but he felt like they slowed down their pace because of the sight in front of them. Jun did the same and narrowed his eyes at the three people by the car.

 

“Looks like Wonwoo has a crush.” Jun sneered.

 

They finally reached the three people. Jun was smirking, while Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest with a blank expression. The long-haired boy was staring intensely at the girl standing a little too close to Mingyu. Seungcheol wondered if she was one of those girls that flirted with Mingyu.

 

 _And wait? Why does Jeonghan look like he’s jealous?_ He thought. He felt his throat tighten.

 

“Hi Eunjil. What an honor to have Sunhwa High school’s reigning student body president in our humble presence.” Jun bowed like a prince with a cocky smirk on his face.

The girl’s bright expression turned into a grimace as he looked at Jun with pure hate.

“Cut the crap, Jun. Don’t make me slap your pretty face in front of your friends.” The girl said, spitting the words in pure disgust.

Jun whistled then laughed. “Awww, you called me pretty.”

The girl suddenly turned to face Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The grimace she had changed swiftly into a genuine smile. She extended her right hand and said, “Park Eunjil. I believe this is my first time meeting you both. Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan, right?”

 

Seungcheol smiled politely and shook her hand, “Yes. Nice to meet you.”

Seungcheol saw how Jeonghan stared at Eunjil’s hand for a second before shaking it briefly, his expression as cold as ice.

“Hyung, doesn’t she seem familiar to you? She was the co-captain of the taekwondo team last year.” Mingyu explained.

Now that Seungcheol scanned the girl, she indeed seemed familiar. She remembered a tall girl with long hair that observed his try-out, she was standing with their coach at that time. Maybe he didn’t recognize her because of the hair that was now short, framing her round face. He also noticed that she was slightly taller than all of them except Mingyu.

“She left the team because she is now working part-time as a model. How cool is that!” Mingyu added with an excited tone that made Seungcheol cringed. He heard Jeonghan huff softly beside him.

 

“Wonwoo, could you stop fidgeting with your beanie and glasses.” Jeonghan sighed then went into the backseat of Mingyu’s car.

 

“Enough with the chitchat. We’re going to be late.” Eunjil said as she called shotgun.

 

 

They arrived at SOPA’s theatre a little early as planned. The students inside the theatre seemed busy roaming around the theatre, they were continuously setting up. The theatre was big, as expected of one of the top performing arts high school in Seoul. They were looking around wondering where they should sit when, somebody obviously noticed their arrival.

 

Someone from the podium on stage spoke, “Well, well, well! If it isn’t Sunhwa’s flower boys!”

Everyone in the room seemed to stop what they were doing and turned to look at them. It’s as if all of them held their breath, everyone went from bustling to complete silence. The guy from the podium hopped down off stage and started running towards the group. Now that he was closer, Seungcheol noticed how his eyes looked like slits that went upward, like the hands of a clock when the time is 10:10. The guy was smiling so wide, Jeonghan can’t help but smile as well. The long-haired boy found him adorable.

 

The guy was about to speak when Jun stepped forward towards him and held his hand in front of the guy’s face. “Before you talk, tell your people to stop staring. It’s uncomfortable.”

The smile on his face fell, and Seungcheol finally saw his irises. They were intense. Seungcheol hoped he would just continue to smile. The guy turned around and spoke,

“We’re still not done yet people! Move!” He said sternly and everyone went back to what they were doing a while ago. He faced the group again with a shit-eating grin as if nothing happened.

“You guys are late. Again. Jun loves to be fashionably late as usual.” He said looking at them one by one.

“Oh please. You guys always arrive earlier than the set time.” Jun rolled his eyes and said, “Guys, this is Kwon Soonyoung. The president of SOPA’s drama and dance club.

“And you must be Prince Jeonghan?” He turned to the long-haired boy and extended his hand. “Wow, you’re as breath-taking as everyone says.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jeonghan said with a genuine smile as he shook Soonyoung’s hand.

“And you, taekwondo prodigy Seungcheol? I must say, you look intense. In a good way though.” Soonyoung winked as Seungcheol shook his still extended hand.

Soonyoung turned to Mingyu and his neck slightly craned up so that he could look at Mingyu in the eyes. “Kim Mingyu, you playboy, How do you do? It’s been a while since I last saw you.”

“We were playing beer pong at someone’s party and you lost.” Mingyu said with a cocky smirk. Soonyoung glared at him for a bit before turning to face Eunjil.

“Eunjil. Nice to see you. You can leave your boys here. You’re meeting with the other presidents is at a different conference room. Please go away.” He said, batting his almost nonexistent eyelashes mockingly.

Eunjil glared, “Annoying as ever, Kwon Soonyoung.” Eunjil turned to his schoolmates and said “I’ll be on my way. Thanks for the lift.” Then she walked out of the theatre.

 

Soonyoung stood in front of Wonwoo who has his nose buried on a book.

“And did this nerd came with you?” The four boys snapped their heads to Wonwoo’s direction.

Wonwoo closed his book and engaged in a glaring battle with Soonyoung.

Jun sighed, “Wonwoo. Take it off.” They all knew Jun was talking about Wonwoo’s beanie and glasses which he sometimes wore when he doesn’t want to waste time styling his hair and putting his contacts on. The beanie and the glasses gave Wonwoo a softer look. It was cute and he really seemed like your typical frail looking nerd. When he took it off, his aura changed, and it was as intense as his resting-bitch-face. If he talked, they were sure that Soonyoung would immediately back off.

Soonyoung whistled. “Now, Isn’t that a better look on you.”

They expected Wonwoo to just keep quiet like he usually does but it seemed like he was very annoyed at Soonyoung and decided to speak to intimidate the blonde boy with his deepass voice.

 

“You judged too quickly.” Wonwoo smirked. “I’m Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes went wide. Seungcheol couldn’t help but snort.

Soonyoung cleared his throat and started walking away from the group, “Sit anywhere you like. We will start the meeting after the last performance for our monthly review.”

“Where’s Jihoon?” Jun asked. Soonyoung turned around swiftly and smirked, “He’s the last one to perform.”

 

The boys took their seats three rows away from the front row. There are people seating in different rows as well, but they weren’t really paying attention to their surroundings, more like they were conversing with themselves. They are probably the students from the other schools.

 

“Do we have monthly reviews at Sunhwa too?” Jeonghan asked Jun.

“Unfortunately, we don’t. We don’t have too. Sunhwa might be a performing arts high school but from and outsider’s perspective, their focus is on the sport teams.” Jun rolled his eyes. Jeonghan slightly regretted asking. Jun shrugged, “I mean look, I’m the only gem in the drama club and you lot are varsities and Wonwoo is at the nerds’ club.”

Wonwoo glared at Jun, “You’ll never understand the beauty of literature.”

Jun smirked, “Sunhwa’s drama club is not a pushover though, we still are part of the top schools. We still compete and we’re steadfast.”

 

The lights in the theatre suddenly turned off while the strong spotlights showered the stage, gleaming beautifully onto the single figure standing on stage. The five boys went silent and focused on the stage in front of them. The person on stage was…..small. He had blonde hair and pale skin which looked ethereal because of the lights. He was wearing fancy black clothes and a choker. His sharp eyes looked sharper because of the eyeliner. Charisma is oozing off of him.

 

The person spoke through his taped mic on his cheek. “Lee Jihoon. Ready.”

 

Soonyoung, who was once again standing on the podium at the side of the stage spoke, “Jihoonie, take it easy okay.” The person named Jihoon gave Soonyoung a nod and positioned himself on stage.

 

“He looks cute.” Seungcheol whispered to Jun.

Jun turned to look Seungcheol with an uneasy expression. “You wouldn’t say that after his performance. Please, don’t say he’s cute either, he might smack the life out of you. Believe me, I’ve been there.”

Jeonghan chimed in to their whispering, “What does Soonyoung mean by ‘take it easy’?”

Jun sighed, he’s been sighing since they got there. “You’ll see.”

 

Lee Jihoon was now sitting on the center of the stage, his head down, hands hugging his knees. The ray of lights shining on his tiny figure made it so beautiful even though he was just sitting there. The speakers finally blared to life, and music filled the theatre.

Jihoon started moving his head to the rhythm. When he lift his hand synchronized to the music, he started singing. He made graceful movements with his hand as he sang. It was captivating. Seungcheol can’t help but let out a low whistle. The black-haired boy noticed how beautiful Jihoon’s hands were.

When the beat drops, Jihoon started moving sharply but still with elegance. It’s a breath-taking sight. After a short dance break, the song went softer. Jihoon started walking around on the stage as he sang, twirling here and there, a smirk plastered on his face. It made him look charming and seductive at the same time. He looked pretty confident up there.

Mingyu nudged Seungcheol, “Do you know this song? I think I’ve never heard this before.”

Jun must have heard Mingyu’s question because he answered it almost immediately, “Jihoon produces songs.”

Seungcheol’s jaw dropped. “Please don’t tell me he choreographed the dance.” As soon as he said those words, back-up dancers suddenly appeared behind Jihoon.

“I think he did choreographed it himself. This is not Soonyoung’s style of dance.” Jun said in a neutral tone as if it’s nothing to be amazed of, but the four boys were already gawking at the person performing on stage.

Wonwoo grumbled as he sank lower in his seat, “Is there something he isn’t good at?”

Jun chuckled, “Apparently, handling his temper.”

 

The performance went on. Seungcheol couldn’t help but admire Jihoon.

 _He looks so comfortable up there._ He thought. _As if he was born to be a star._

Seungcheol suddenly had the urge to be friends with Lee Jihoon. He hopes he can be friends with him through this festival thing.

 

 

When the performance was over, everyone was left in awe. The spotlights went off and the whole theatre lit up.

 

“Well, that was amazing. Why are we here again?” Wonwoo asked.

Jeonghan’s smile was faltering as he said, “I can feel my self-esteem vanishing. Scratch that. I don’t know anything about singing and dancing, now that I just witnessed _that_.”

“I honestly don’t have any idea why we are even needed here.” Seungcheol grumbled.

Jun snickered, “Now, now people. This is not the time to chicken out.”

 

Soonyoung directed the people to start cleaning up then called all the students from the other schools to proceed backstage for the meeting. Jun stood up and walked, followed by the four boys. They went backstage. There was a conference room backstage and that is where they will have the meeting.

There was a long table in the middle of the room, lined with chairs. One by one, unknown people took their seats. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo sat at the far end of the table. Jun stood at the head of the table with Soonyoung, Jihoon and another unknown guy. There were a total of 13 boys inside the room.

Seungcheol scanned the people around the table. They were all good-looking, and the way they sat and their heads held high, there’s pride. Seungcheol suddenly felt small. He turned to look at Jeonghan who was already staring at him. When their eyes met, Jeonghan’s expression resembled the fireworks when it’s the 4th of July. Seungcheol suddenly felt comfortable and light. He smiled back at the long-haired boy.

 

Soonyoung clapped his hands as if to get everyone’s attention, Seungcheol wonders if Soonyoung’s cheeks ache from all that smiling, because it seems like it’s his normal expression.

“Okay. Four top-notch schools gathered here today to create a masterpiece. SOPA together with Hanlim Multi Arts School, Seoul Foreign School and Sunhwa High school have been brought together to create a legacy, a work that will mark the history, a-“

 

Jihoon held a hand close to Soonyoung’s face causing him to stop talking. “You’re exaggerating. Stop.”

Jihoon sighed, “Basically, we’re here to create a music video that will help our respective schools to acquire more talented students. Let’s get down to the details.” Jihoon flipped the white board behind him to show the other side of the board which was covered with words and signs.

Jun spoke this time, “Jihoon is in the process of producing the song. Soonyoung is coordinating with him for the choreography. The concept and story of the video has already been presented to the higher ups by Boo Seungkwan.” He pointed to the unknown guy standing with them who nodded in acknowledgement. Jun continued, “Which was already approved. Starting next Friday, basic training will be given. Voice lessons, Dance lessons and Acting lessons until Jihoon finishes producing the song. Since, not all of us are theatre club members.” Jun smirked at his friends by the end of the table who had their heads hung low and shoulders slumped. “Try to get to know each other through out this two months of preparation. It will give us good chemistry.”

 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats. They were already stressed out by the whole situation, getting to know these people added more pressure on their shoulders. They were obviously not the type who likes to mingle.

 

After Jun’s talk, the guy named Boo Seungkwan explained the concept and story of the video that they will make. They will act as normal highschool students. _Thank God._ Seungcheol thought. Every single one of them will have a crush on some girl. Every person inside the room will get to have their fair share of screen time. They didn’t know who will act the part yet, but the scenes were explained.

 

At the beginning of the video, a boy is sleeping in class dreaming of his crush. Then, another scene of a different boy getting slapped by the same girl. There’s also a basketball scene which made the boys from Sunhwa sigh in relief, because they would probably be included in that scene because they were athletes and that’s the only thing that made them feel confident. Seungkwan continued explaining the scenes to them. Seungcheol wondered how he came up with all of that. He seemed younger and Seungcheol can’t help but feel that there’s a _diva_ aura surrounding the boy as he talked. He has so much confidence in his words. He was also funny because he managed to slip in some puns in his talk which made the atmosphere in the room light and comfortable.

 

The meeting went on and when it was over. Everyone started leaving with their schoolmates. After a few minutes, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo were left with Jun, Jihoon and Soonyoung. Jun called them over to where they were standing to formally introduce Lee Jihoon.

 

“Guys, this is Lee Jihoon. Jihoon, these are my friends.” Jun said.

 

The four boys introduced themselves one by one to Jihoon who has a blank expression on his face. When Seungcheol shooked Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon suddenly spoke, his piercing gaze landing on Seungcheol’s.

 

“Do you like hiphop music?”

Seungcheol was taken aback with the question.

He thought, _How did he know?_

 

“Uh, yeah. I love hiphop. Why do you ask?” Seungcheol replied, turning to Jeonghan and gave him a questioning look. Jeonghan just shrugged.

 

“Figured. You’re voice is more suited for rap than singing. That goes for you two as well. “ Jihoon looked both at Mingyu and Wonwoo.

 

“Wonwoo likes ballads though.” Jeonghan said.

 

Jihoon tilted his head slightly. “Hmm. Interesting. He has the lowest voice out of all thirteen of us.”

 

Jun laughed lightly, “We have to teach these four from scratch though.”

 

Jihoon nodded. “I’ll tell Hansol to help these three with rapping. Jeonghan will be under my wing, okay? He’s definitely a vocal.” Jeonghan smiled at Jihoon’s words.

 

“Whatever you say, producer-nim.” Soonyoung said.

 

While they were walking towards Mingyu’s car, Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked side by side. Seungcheol can’t help but feel overwhelmed about meeting those people today. To top it off, he was literally brain-dead because of the tests. He felt uneasy and definitely drained. He let out a deep sigh and looked up to the night sky.

 

“Feeling uneasy?” Jeonghan mimicked Seungcheol’s action.

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah. You know I never was the type to mingle that easily with new faces. Plus, that singing and dancing thing.” He sighed again.

“I think you’re forgetting something really important.” Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a side glance.

Seungcheol turned to look at the boy beside him. “What is it?”

Jeonghan turned to look at him as well. “I’m here.” A smile creeping on his pink lips. “I’m with you, remember? You shouldn’t worry. I’m always ready to help you. Always.”

Seungcheol can’t help but grin. It is true.

He has Jeonghan. Jeonghan will always help him no matter what. Jeonghan will always be there for him.

 

“You’re getting cheesier everyday Hannie.” He chuckled.

Jeonghan hummed. “Am I not allowed to say those things to my best friend?”

 

They both laughed and just enjoyed each other’s presence until they have to separate ways when they got home. As Seungcheol lay on his bed, eyes wide open, thoughts running wild. A scary thought crosses his mind and he did not want to dwell on it.

 

 _What if one day, Jeonghan isn’t there for me anymore?_ He thought.

 

He pushed that thought at the back of his mind because as far as he knows, that will never happen. He forced his self to sleep. He promised to sleep like a log until the weekend is over and it’s finally about time for him to become one with his bed and put his mind at ease.

 

_Jeonghan will always be there._

 

That was the last thought that crossed his mind before his consciousness drifted to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took quite a while to write this! This is the longest chapter yeeeet!
> 
> 3.7K words! That's a first for me so I hope u like this chap. :3
> 
> Also, woozi, soonyoung and seungkwan has been introduced!!! 
> 
> The other members will show up one by one through out the next chapters~
> 
> There's not much of jeongcheol action here, forgive me. :(


	10. you won the bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long! Ugh  
> Sorry for the long wait! I'll be slow on update until December so please understand.  
> I will not abandon this fanfic so don't worry. ;)
> 
> Warning: Underage drinking (drinking is bad for your health, kids) and something else. you'll see. (it's not that bad though)
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU'LL LOVE THIS!  
> Leave some comments down below, I love reading them!~

Jeonghan feels numb.

 

It’s their third week of practice in SOPA and it feels like he’s been through hell. Jeonghan has soccer practice from Monday to Thursday as usual. On Fridays, they go to SOPA. His muscles feel like it was being ripped. Consistent soccer practice plus dance practice will be the death of him. Last week, his body gave in. Jeonghan had to stay at home all weekend because of the flu. Mrs. Kim advised him to take vitamins and supplements that’s good for the muscles. He knew he needed at least a week worth of rest so that his muscles can mend, but given the current situation, obviously, he can’t do as he pleases.

 

He’s been practicing with Jihoon and the others in the “vocal team” as Soonyoung would like to call it. When Jeonghan first met Jihoon, his first impression was he looks so cute and kind.

 

Jihoon is cute but he is DEFINITELY not kind.

 

The “vocal team” was in charge of creating the demo so that the other aspects of the performance can be woven like art into the song. On their second meeting, Jihoon gathered the team and talked about who’s going to sing what part. As they practiced, Jihoon remained silent. Listening to them as they sang the song they made. At first, he said it was good, that he could totally work with their vocals. Then, one of them stepped inside the recording booth to record, Jihoon changed. He turns out to be a perfectionist. It was amazing at how he managed to hear every single thing that he didn’t like, whether it’s their tune or the way they pronounced certain words, he never missed a beat. He almost made Seungkwan cry when he was recording his parts.

 

He was definitely merciless.

 

Jeonghan was finished with his recording. He was the first one to record (also the first one to experience Jihoon’s wrath). He was the eldest in the vocal team followed by a guy with cat-like features. His name was Jisoo, only months younger than him. Jisoo rarely talked but he’s a nice guy, Jeonghan could tell. Then there’s Jihoon. Then there’s this kid who always smiled and was literally like sunshine, when he turned serious it looked unnatural and scary, but that was a rare case. His name is Seokmin. Jeonghan likes him. Seokmin is very friendly and funny. Lastly, the maknae of the vocal team, Seungkwan. Seungkwan is like Seokmin, friendly and funny but he has this diva aura going on.

 

Other than the stress that had built up on him, Jeonghan was glad to get to know these amazing people. They were nice and it feels like they could be really good friends even though they’re from different schools.

 

  
Jeonghan was resting after practicing the dance with the others. His thighs were killing him. Their choreography is literally insane. It’s amazing and so original. It’s hard to dance to but he’s sure they could pull it off after a little more practice and once the song was finished. Jeonghan sat at the front row while the others remained on the stage, practicing. Junhui was on the other side of the stage talking to Seungcheol about the acting he will do in their music video. On the other side of the stage, Soonyoung was teaching Mingyu some moves along with the other guys.

Jeonghan smiled to himself. He did not expect them to have a huge part in the music video. Yeah, sure they didn’t do anything helpful for the song and the choreography, but they got picked as the main characters for the music video, him, Seungcheol, Mingyu and Wonwoo.

 

 

Last week, the extras and female actors were introduced to them. They will be working with them when they shoot the MV. There were a lot of cute girls. The guys’ moods lifted when Junhui presented the girls, despite feeling half-dead because of the intense practice, seeing girls seems to do magic on them. Junhui introduced the main female character last. She was petite with a pretty face. She looks angelic when she smiled, and an annoying brat when she rolled her eyes. She’s supposed to be that one popular girl in class who’s considered by the boys as “out-of-their-league”.

 

After introducing the girls, Junhui said he needs to see who has the most chemistry with the female lead. He made them line-up in one straight line.  
“Okay, guys. We need to show her our charms one by one. I have to choose the male leads.” Junhui said.

  
“This will be embarrassing.” Wonwoo whispered to Seungcheol.  
“I can feel the dread already.” Seungcheol replied.

  
Junhui started the “show your charms” thing. He stood in front of the female lead, staring at first. Then all of a sudden, he winked and bit his lip. The female lead did not budge, instead she rolled her eyes at Junhui then gave him a smug look.  
“No one’s gonna fall for that Junhui.” She smirked.  
Jeonghan could feel Jun’s sass coming.  
Jun smirked at her, “Well done, Jiyeon. It would’ve been trouble if you fell for your own cousin.”  
Everyone gasped. They were definitely not aware of Junhui being Jiyeon’s cousin, even the other female actors were shocked. The female lead, Jiyeon, rolled her eyes and shooed Junhui.

  
Jeonghan laughed awkwardly, “If Jun failed, where does that leave us?”

  
The line went on but Jiyeon did not change her facial expression. She’s a tough one. Jeonghan thought. The other boys tried their best but nothing happened. Even the kid from Hanlim, who looked like Leonardo Di Caprio, did not pass the stupid charm test. Now, it was Wonwoo’s turn.

  
Wonwoo was wearing his beanie and glasses. He did nothing at first. He was just staring at the girl. It looked like an intense staring battle. They both had their poker face on. After a few seconds, Wonwoo removed his beanie and glasses which made him more charismatic and handsome. There was a slight change in Jiyeon’s expression. She’s not frowning now. Her lips formed a thin line, like she was suppressing a smile. Wonwoo’s last blow, he smiled. The girls standing behind Jiyeon screamed. Jiyeon, instead of rolling here eyes, her eyes went wide and gawked at Wonwoo.

  
“Beat that.” Wonwoo said to Mingyu as he left the line. Junhui looked so impressed.  
Mingyu scoffed, “Like I’d lose to you.”

Mingyu stood in front of Jiyeon. She looks like she still hasn’t recovered from the shock that Wonwoo gave her.

“Hey. Look at me. I’m here.” Mingyu cooed. Jiyeon snapped her head to Mingyu’s direction.  
She almost fell but Mingyu caught her arm. “Woah, easy there.” He said.  
Jeonghan snorted at the sight. Jiyeon’s legs weakened. Who wouldn’t? Mingyu’s face was now dripping with sweat from practice, he was also wearing a black shirt and ripped jeans which amplified his hotness. Even, Jeonghan can’t help but think how hot Mingyu looked when they were preparing for school that day. Mingyu looks so.… hot.

Jeonghan noticed that he was biting his lip as he stared at Mingyu’s broad back as he converse with Jiyeon.

 

 _Shit. Get your shit together, Jeonghan._ _Stop those thoughts right now._ His subconsciousness was at least in the right mind to slap him out of the trance.

 

Jeonghan went next. Now he wasn’t sure what to do with Jiyeon. How should he impress her?  
Jeonghan just stood there, in front of her. He doesn’t know what to do. He ran his hands through his red locks when he heard Seungcheol whisper quietly behind him.  
“You can do it, Hannie.” He whispered.

And that’s all it took to make Jiyeon flustered.  
Upon hearing Seungcheol, Jeonghan grinned. He let out a soft chuckle. The other girls behind Jiyeon screamed.

When Jeonghan turned to look at Jiyeon. She was smiling fondly at him.  
“You’re beautiful. Wow.” She said to him.  
Jeonghan touched his nape and said, “Thanks.”

 

The last in line was none other than, Choi Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol looked like a lost kid when he stood in front of Jiyeon. The female lead had her poker face back on after a series of heart attack from Wonwoo to Jeonghan. Seungcheol feel so out of place now. He wants to find a dark corner and curl into a ball there and hide forever. Jeonghan saw his best friend fidget here and there, looking very uncomfortable in front of the girls. He wanted to help him a little.  
After a minute of standing idly, he called out to his best friend.

“Ya! Do something!” Jeonghan whisper-yelled at Seungcheol.

  
He gave him a light nod.  
Seungcheol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they were different. Seungcheol’s expression looked like the time when he was about to enter a sparring match, calm and collected, which looked very charismatic and it was the look that made everyone in Sunhwa either scared of him or completely falling for him.  
There was a shift in Jiyeon’s expression but she tried to hide it.  
He gathered all his confidence for the last move. Fuck it. He thought. Seungcheol grabbed Jiyeon’s wrist and pulled her roughly to him, closing the distance between them. Their nose was almost touching. He could feel Jiyeon’s pulse on her wrist. It was beating fast. That made him smirk at Jiyeon, whose eyes only turned even wider and her mouth opened slightly. The girls went wild.

 

The boys were obviously stunned at his act. When he turned to them after releasing Jiyeon’s wrist, their expressions held a lot of meaning and Seungcheol tried his best not to run away. It was incredibly embarrassing.

  
“Well, well, well. I guess we have a winner.” Junhui smirked at him.  
“Holy shit man.” Wonwoo said and let out a low whistle as Seungcheol walked towards them.  
Mingyu chuckled, “That was new, hyung.”  
Jeonghan draped his arms over Seungcheol’s shoulders, “That was awesome, Cheollie.” He grinned at Seungcheol and it was all he needed to feel better.

 

 

Jeonghan woke up to the sound of Mingyu blow-drying his hair. He wondered why in the world would Mingyu blow-dry his hair at this hour. Jeonghan was taking a nap on his bed on the opposite side of the room. He checked the clock and it was eight in the evening. The gigantic bastard didn’t even bother to wake him up for dinner. He scoffed.

He sat up, “What in the world are you doing Mingyu?”  
Jeonghan noticed that Mingyu was topless and he was wearing his favorite white ripped jeans. Jeonghan gulped. He didn’t know why, but some time in his stay with the Kim family, seeing Mingyu topless made his stomach churn and his heart skip a beat.  
“Did I woke you up?” Mingyu replied.  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Duh.”  
“Soonyoung’s throwing a party at his house since his parents are out of town.” Mingyu explained.  
Jeonghan tilted his head, “Does that guy ever get tired? We had yet another intense dance training with him, yesterday. And tonight he’s partying?”  
Mingyu chuckled, “His stamina is amazing huh? Hey, do you want to come with me?”  
Jeonghan eyes grew wide, “Me? Come with you?”  
His heart made a little flip as Mingyu nodded.

 _Shit, it sounds like he’s asking me out but he isn’t_. Jeonghan thought.

“Sure. I’ll go with you.” Jeonghan said as he went to his closet to choose an outfit for tonight’s party.

I need to know what this weird feelings I’m feeling for him before I go insane. Jeonghan thought as he went to the bathroom.

 

 

Mrs. Kim would kill them if she smelled alcohol on them the next morning. They were underage after all. Jeonghan’s eyes was literally bulging out of his sockets when they reached Soonyoung’s house. There were red cups on the loan, drunk people throwing trash or alcohol at each other. It was insane. Jeonghan wondered if Mingyu was a regular at parties like this. He was indeed an infamous playboy. He remembered the greetings they had with Soonyoung when they first went to SOPA. Soonyoung said that the last time they saw each other was when they were playing beer pong.

 _Beer Pong? Jesus Christ_. Jeonghan cursed in his mind.

“When did you start drinking?” Jeonghan asked Mingyu as they walked towards the foyer.  
Mingyu shrugged. “I think last year? When Junhui invited me to a party at Mina’s, you know, that popular girl in our class.”  
Of course, Jeonghan never expected Jun to be a responsible teenager. Of course Jun had to make Mingyu go to his first party and teach him how to drink. Of course, it’s Wen Junhui.  
Jeonghan sighed as they opened the door to the house, the smell of alcohol was so strong he resisted the urge to go back outside. “And you both know that you’re both underage, right?”  
“Yeah. It’s not like I drink like a lot. I know my boundaries,” Mingyu snickered, “Mom”.

 _Oh, He did not just go there. He did not just call me ‘that’._ Jeonghan scoffed.

Jeonghan retorted, “You know what, I’ll tell Seungcheol to kick your ass on Monday.”  
“C’mon hyung, I was kidding.” Mingyu laughed.  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Go have your fun, you giant. I’ll find a quiet place and wait for you there to finish. I’m leaving you behind if you get drunk enough that you can’t walk.”  
“What are you, my chaperone? C’mon hyung, loosen up! Have some fun!” Mingyu said as he draped his arm on Jeonghan’s shoulders.  
Jeonghan was trying so hard not to blush at the gesture, “You’re calling your hyung a lot of names tonight. You must have a death wish.”  
Mingyu held his hands up and started walking away. “Okay. Sorry. I’ll go now. See ya later, hyung! Have fun!” and then he vanished into the crowd of people that reeks heavily of tequila and vodka.

 

Jeonghan searched for a well-lit area. The whole place was dimmed and a lot of bodies were too close to each other. Jeonghan made his way and ended up in the kitchen. It was the brightest place he could find and there were less people. He decided to sit on one of the stools and watch the crowd sway their bodies to the sound of the music as they drank alcohol from their cups. Somehow, as he watched the crowd, he spotted Mingyu dancing with a red cup in his hand.

Jeonghan smiled to himself. Looks like he’s having so much fun there.

Jeonghan can’t help but stare at Mingyu. He looked gorgeous as usual. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt inside to match his white ripped jeans. He was dancing, swaying to the sound of the music.

 

He can’t help but remember the times he spent with Mingyu as he watched him. Even though Mingyu annoyed the hell out of him, he is also very sweet and considerate. Jeonghan especially liked how clingy he can get. Mingyu was an only child, when Jeonghan started living with them, Mingyu looked very happy to have a hyung by his side. Back then, they slept in one bed like siblings did when they were young. It was because of one night, Jeonghan was sleeping on the usual extra matress on the floor when he was woken up by Mingyu whimpering in his sleep. Jeonghan took a peek and saw tears rolling on Mingyu’s cheek.

 

“Ya, Mingyu.” Jeonghan tapped Mingyu’s arm but Mingyu remained asleep and whimpering.  
Jeonghan sat up and tried to shook him awake. When Mingyu opened his eyes, he was panting. Mingyu’s eyes landed on Jeonghan and immediately hugged him tight. Jeonghan was so flustered by the gesture, blood started rushing to his cheeks.

“B-Bad dream?” Jeonghan asked. Mingyu nodded furiously.  
Jeonghan ran his hand up and down Mingyu’s back, trying to help him calm down.  
Jeonghan asked, “What do you do when you have nightmares?”  
“I-I u-usually ran to m-mom’s room. S-she would a-always give m-me hot m-milk with honey.” Mingyu replied.

 

 _That must be some nasty nightmare._ Jeonghan thought.

 

Jeonghan pulled away from Mingyu’s hug and stood up. “I’ll be right back.”  
Jeonghan rushed to the kitchen to make some hot milk for Mingyu. When he came back to their room, Mingyu was still sobbing. He looked up when Jeonghan entered the room carefully as he carried the hot milk and honey.

 

“Here, drink it slowly.” Jeonghan said as Mingyu reached for the mug with his trembling hands.  
The milk made Mingyu calm down and he finally stopped sobbing but his eyes were still a little wet and he was still trembling. Jeonghan sighed and tried to comfort him the best he can but the next thing that came out of Mingyu’s lips made his heart skip a beat and his stomach churn.

 

“C-can you h-hug me until I f-fall asleep?” Mingyu stared at Jeonghan.

  
His eyes made Jeonghan’s legs feel weak. Mingyu looked like a golden retriever feeling lost and scared.

  
How can Jeonghan say no to that face, so he said, “Sure. C’mere” Jeonghan laid on his side of the bed and extended his right arm. Mingyu placed his head on Jeonghan’s arm and wrapped his arms on the long-haired boy’s waist. Jeonghan’s free arm caressed Mingyu’s back.  
After a few minutes, Mingyu whispered, “Thank you, hyung. You’re the best.” As he drifted off to sleep.

  
Jeonghan hoped that Mingyu can’t here the loud beating on his chest. That was the first time that Jeonghan felt new and weird sensations whenever Mingyu was around or whenever he was being sweet and clingy.

 

Jeonghan was so deep in thought that he almost jumped out of his stool when someone offered him a drink.  
“First time in a party?” The guy said as he handed the red cup to Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan looked up and he was surprised to see a familiar face. The guy with cat-like features.  
“Jisoo? Why are you here?” He asked as he sipped the drink that was handed to him.  
Jisoo chuckled, “Got dragged by Hansol. He likes to party. How about you?”  
Jeonghan searched the crowd again but he can’t see Mingyu anymore.  
“Got dragged as well. By Mingyu.”  
“Oh. That tall fellow.” Jisoo replied. Jeonghan nodded.  
Jisoo added. “Isn’t he that guy? Oh and wow, is he making out with a senior from SOPA?”

_Making out? What._

“Where? Where is he?” Jeonghan asked frantically.  
Jisoo pointed at a certain direction. “Over there. On the couch.”

Jeonghan whipped his head to the direction where the couch was and saw Mingyu and a girl in a heated make out session. The girl was almost sitting on his lap.

 

 

Jeonghan felt like his heart was dropped to the ground and has been stepped on. His eyes watered, and his throat feels dry like he was suffocating. Jisoo saw Jeonghan’s expression and asked if he was okay. Jisoo was about to ask again if there’s something wrong but Jeonghan had already bolted out of the place through the front door.

 

Seungcheol was woken up by his goddamn phone again. He checked his clock and it was almost 1am.

  
_For fuck’s sake, who is calling me at this ungodly hour?!_ He groaned.

  
He answered without reading the name of the caller.  
“Fuck, what do you want? Why would you-“ He was cut off by the person on the other end of the line.  
“Cheollie. Can I come over? Sorry for disturbing you.” Jeonghan said.  
Seungcheol sat up abruptly, “Jeonghan? Is that you? Um. Yeah. You can come but-“, Jeonghan spoke before Seungcheol could finish his question.  
“I’m almost there. See ya.” Jeonghan hanged up before Seungcheol could reply.

 

Jeonghan arrived at Seungcheol’s house after a twenty-minute taxi ride. He knocked on the front door. After a few minutes, Seungcheol opened the door. He was wearing his favorite blue velvet pajamas, his hair a chicken’s nest on top of his head. If this was a normal night, Jeonghan would’ve laughed at him.

  
Jeonghan tried to smile as he spoke, “Do you remember that bet we made about Mingyu getting laid before we graduate?”  
“Jeonghan, if you’re here to talk about that can you just save it for tomo-“ Seungcheol wasn’t able to finished his sentence again, because Jeonghan spoke again, his voice wavering.

  
“Guess what, you won the bet! Yay!” Jeonghan said, his voice betraying him.  
“And also…” A tear rolled on Jeonghan’s cheek and he can’t smile anymore. His voice reflecting the pain in his heart.

 

 

“I really am in love with Mingyu.”


	11. infatuated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME
> 
> I'm back yall!~  
> I know, I know, I've been gone for too long and I wanna apologize for this short update, but we're nearing the much anticipated angst so I wrote something fluffy for now hehe ;)  
> I've been busy with uni so I hope you understand but I'll try to update every now and then. Donchu worry :))  
> Write what you think on the comments, I love reading your reactions and opinions and it motivates me to write more~  
> LOVE YALL~ xoxo

 

 

For a couple of seconds, Seungcheol just stood there, watching his best friend cry because of a boy, who is also his best friend. He hasn’t seen Jeonghan cry like this in a long time. The last time he saw him cry probably was when they rescued him from his own home. Jeonghan’s head hung low and his shoulders shake as he cried. Seungcheol felt a strong pang on his chest. He doesn’t know what to do. He woke up, in the middle of the night, because Jeonghan called him. He should be pissed, but seeing the state that Jeonghan is in, he suddenly doesn’t have the heart to be pissed. Jeonghan looks so heartbroken right now.

 

Jeonghan took a step forward towards Seungcheol. He almost fell face first to the ground if Seungcheol hadn’t caught him. Seungcheol’s large, warm hands held Jeonghan by his shoulders to keep him from falling. Jeonghan felt so weak. His legs are wobbly and he can’t stop sobbing in front of Seungcheol.

 _I’m so pathetic._ Jeonghan thought.

 

He cried harder after the small contact with Seungcheol. He doesn’t know why he kept on crying, worse, he can’t believe he’s crying over Mingyu and the possibility of him having a one-night stand. He wants to laugh at how pathetic he is right now, if only the pain in his chest would go away. Never have he ever thought of falling this hard for Mingyu. His thoughts is filled with him. Mingyu is kind, very considerate. Although Mingyu loves to nag the hell out of him for being lazy, he still respects Jeonghan. He has sweet moments too, wherein he will make meals for Jeonghan because Jeonghan is just so lazy when he’s at home. Sometimes, Mingyu would compliment Jeonghan about something that seemed amazing for him, and it fills Jeonghan with so much warmth so he keeps on trying to impress him. He’s smart too, he helps Jeonghan a lot with studying because, well, he’s lazy. It never occurred to Jeonghan that simple things like that would make him fall for Mingyu. This was totally something that he did not expect.

 

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his best friend. Jeonghan buried his head on his shoulder. His sobs were louder now and it wasn’t long until Seungcheol’s mom heard the commotion and approached them. They were on the floor by the time Seungcheol’s mom saw them, she called out to Seungcheol and then rushes forward when she sees Jeonghan crying on Seungcheol’s shoulder. She asks Seungcheol what happened but he just shook his head and offered a sad smile.

Few minutes past, Seungcheol and his mom finally managed to move sobbing Jeonghan to their couch. His sobs are almost gone now and he’s starting to finally calm down but his expression is so painful to look at that Seungcheol’s mom couldn’t leave them alone just yet. Seungcheol continues to rub comforting circles on Jeonghan’s arm, his own arm draped behind the long-haired boy. Jeonghan sat close enough to Seungcheol so that his head still rests on his shoulder.

Mrs. Choi sat beside his son. She reaches out to Jeonghan’s face trying to remove the red locks that are now stuck on his face because of his tears and snot. She carefully tucks them behind his ear. Jeonghan finally looks at her and blinks. She smiled down at him and patted his cheek comfortingly.

“You know what will make you feel better? Some hot choco. I can make a mean hot choco that can make you feel better in just one sip.” She giggles, “Would you like that sweetie?” She asks Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan nods and Mrs. Choi grins and tells them that she’ll be right back with the hot choco. Jeonghan’s breathing finally slows down in to a normal rhythm, his sobs are gone now. He sighs as he snuggle closer to Seungcheol. He closed his eyes for a few moments because his lids felt so heavy and sore from crying and if he talked, his voice would definitely sound hoarse because it feels so dry after his pathetic breakdown.

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan whispers and he sounded a lot worse than what he imagined.

Seungcheol managed to hear him. “Why do you keep apologizing?”

“Because I’m a nuisance a-and I just…” Jeonghan’s voice wavers, he can’t dampen his emotions yet. It’s like he’s going to breakdown all over again.

“Shh.” Seungcheol rubbed soothing circles on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “You can tell me later.”

Jeonghan sighs again and nods.

Mrs. Choi returned with two steaming mugs of hot choco. Jeonghan finally detached himself from Seungcheol’s side and sat upright as Seungcheol’s mom  sat beside his son. She smile warmly at them as she handed them their hot choco.

“So I guess you’re staying here for tonight?” She says.

Jeonghan nods. “I’m sorry for the disturbing you in the middle of the night.”

“Oh shush. You’re family. You don’t have to be sorry for something like that. You could live here with us for all I care.” She laughs which made the two boys smile at her warmly.

“I’ll leave you two alone. I’m going back to sleep because I’ll go grocery-shopping early in the morning. Don’t stay up too late ‘kay?” Mrs. Choi said as she stood up and walk towards the direction of her bedroom.

“’Night mom!” Seungcheol said.

The two boys were left in the dim-lit living room as they quietly sip their hot chocos. Seungcheol can’t help but steal glances at Jeonghan as he sips. He’s pondering on whether he should open the topic or let it go and just talk about it in the morning. Jeonghan’s eyes are red from crying and it’s been awhile since Seungcheol saw him like this. Tear-stained and quiet.

 

Seungcheol clears his throat, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jeonghan looks at him then at the mug he’s holding. He slowly sets down his hot choco on the coffee table. Jeonghan tucks his legs under him as he position’s himself to face him. Seungcheol mirrors his action so that their sitting across from each other.

“What happened?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan cleared his throat and then told Seungcheol the story, about how Mingyu invited him to the party and leaving him along and how Joshua from Hanlim greeted him and pointed to Mingyu who’s very busy with his mouth and the girl on his lap. Jeonghan was tearing up again after he finished telling Seungcheol what happened at the party.

“It hurts y’know. I really think I’m in love with him.” Jeonghan says.

What Jeonghan said sent a sharp pang to Seungcheol’s chest. He tries to say something but he couldn’t come up with anything that will help ease Jeonghan’s pain.

“Maybe it’s just infatuation?” He says to him.

Jeonghan sighs. “I don’t know anymore, Seungcheol. I just want the pain to go away.”

“Well,” Seungcheol opens his arms wide, “A hug from your handsome best friend and your personal teddy bear would help you feel better. So what are you waiting for?”

Jeonghan snorts as he crawled towards Seungcheol and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Seungcheol hugs him tight and whispers, “It’s going to be okay, Hannie. I’ll be here with you, always. I would never leave your side.”

“Thank you, Cheollie.” Jeonghan murmurs. After a couple of minutes, Jeonghan fell asleep in Seungcheol’s arms. He wanted to carry Jeonghan to his bedroom but he didn’t want to risk waking him up. So he decided that they’ll sleep there on the couch, hugging each other.

 

Seungcheol couldn’t sleep that night. He can’t stop thinking about Jeonghan and how he’s sleeping so soundly almost on top of him. Jeonghan’s head is on his chest and his arms are still wrapped around Jeonghan. He’s glad that his best friend sleeping soundly. The weird thing is, Seungcheol has butterflies in his stomach and his heartbeat is beating way too fast. Seungcheol can smell Jeonghan’s hair, so inhales deeply and then exhales, trying to calm his heart and mind. It didn’t work. These weird feelings has been bothering Seungcheol for awhile now. Ever since Jeonghan started playing ‘rough’ on him, his heart accelerates every time he sees him.

 

Seungcheol wonders until dawn, if he’s just infatuated or he’s actually falling in love for his best friend.

 

 

               


	12. the person who matters to him the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HELLOOOOOOO~ I'm finally back with an update. Sorry it took so long. I've been really really really busy with school so please forgive me. Don't worry, I promise I will not abandon this fanfic but I'll be slow on the updates so pleas bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter but I must say, there is NOT A SINGLE SIGN of fluff in this chapter because this the the calm before the storm *wink wink* Sorry if this chapter is messy, I've been rusty lol
> 
> P.S: Italics are for thoughts  
> P.P.S: Mansae is the song mentioned in this chapter. Don't worry this is still an alternate universe I just wanted to include some of their songs in any other way and also I changed the meaning of 'Seventeen' in this story hehe  
> P.P.P.S: Don't forget to comment your opinions and reactions. I love reading what you think!~

A few weeks after the _Mingyu controversy_ , as Seungcheol would like to call it, they were once again called to SOPA for the final rehearsals before the recording and music video shooting the next day. Seungcheol couldn’t wait for it to end already. It’s not like he doesn’t like the people surrounding him, it’s actually quite the opposite. He became really attached to them. It’s just that the taekwondo team had a meeting last week regarding the upcoming competitions and he really needs to focus on taekwondo since he was one of the chosen representatives to compete. Plus, the continuous dance practice and kicking practice for taekwondo was like ripping his thighs to shreads. He’s always sore during taekwondo practice because he practiced dancing the day before. Seungcheol got scolded by their coach for that because he should be taking care of his body more.

Jeonghan managed to cope up with the _Mingyu controversy_ , or so he thought he did. Seungcheol was so worried about him that night, he immediately called Jun and Wonwoo to come over to his house the next day, thinking that maybe they can make Jeonghan feel better.

“So that bitch really got laid and all that huh?” Jun said.

Wonwoo hissed. “Why do you have to say it like that?”

“Guys, you’re not really helping.” Seungcheol sighed.

“Seriously, why are we talking about this? I’m fine. Mingyu can get laid for all I care. I can get over it.” Jeonghan told us and it seems like he’s trying to convince himself too. “It’s not like I’m head over heels for him.”

“Sure, but that’s not the real reason you’re so upset.” Jun said. “Don’t you think it’s the fact that Mingyu is actually straight and it’s like he slapped that fact onto everyone’s faces by getting laid with a girl. Isn’t the real reason your upset is because you realized you never really had a chance with him?”

“WEN JUNHUI!” Wonwoo shouted as he grabbed Jun’s collar, fuming over the audacity of Jun’s words.

Jun shot back, “What?! Don’t tell me I’m the only one who thought Mingyu could be gay. We all wondered that night if he was telling the truth! Don’t try to deny it!”

Seungcheol reached over to separate Jun and Wonwoo. “Stop it, you guys. Please.” He said as he removed Wonwoo’s grip from Jun’s shirt. Their gazes all landed on Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s eyes were brimming with tears. “I guess you’re right. It’s like a rejection to both my unwanted feelings and my very existence.”

“No. Don’t say that, Jeonghan. Mingyu cares for you. You know that.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan turned to look at him, “That’s what makes it worse.”

It’s just like his toxic relationship with his mother. Jeonghan knows they care about him, but why does it feel like he is also not wanted? Like he can’t be accepted?

His mother can’t accept the fact that his husband is dead and he is left with a fragile son.

Mingyu cares for him but Jeonghan need to accept the fact that Mingyu will never care for him in any other way. Mingyu only sees Jeonghan as his friend and brother and that is even more painful than being rejected. Why? Because when you’re rejected, you learn to cope up and accept the circumstances as it is. Maybe not immediately but you will eventually.

Being treated like a friend by the one you love, you don’t get to cope and accept it at all. He’s basically right there, and yet you can’t have him. It’s pure torture.

 

 

The 13 boys were on stage doing some last-minute choreography inspection. The choreography was not only pure dancing but there are some little acting therefore they needed to get the right expressions and execute it at the same time with the dance steps. The goal is to deliver youthful feelings toward the audience. They were told that some important people will inspect tomorrow during their recording and MV shooting. The school directors were really excited that their students might get scouted by the big leagues because it meant that their reputation will be given a proper boost for the public to see.

Today, Seungcheol is worried about Jeonghan. There were some instances that he has to act with Mingyu and also, almost all of his positions were right beside Mingyu. He has to do some acting with Seungcheol too but it’s probably not enough to distract him from Mingyu.

Jeonghan has been doing great, a week after the _Mingyu controversy_. Confessing to Mingyu is totally out of the equation. Jeonghan doesn’t want to and the three boys, Jun, Wonwoo and Seungcheol, have decided to not push him into doing it. He’s trying his best to cope up and at the same time pretend that he’s completely okay in front of Mingyu. He sleeps over at Seungcheol’s every other day now. He’s usual excuse was that Mingyu kept snoring and he can’t sleep properly but Seungcheol knew the real reason. Right now, Jeonghan can’t bear to be in the same room as Mingyu. At school, when they’re eating lunch together, Mingyu often talks about the girl he slept with that night. When that happens, it’s either Wonwoo, Jun or Seungcheol who will cut him off and change the topic for the sake of Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan, you need to act more confused than pissed when Mingyu places his hand on your shoulder. Also, Seungcheol, act more sad and pouty. You look like you’re inhaling weed when you smell Jeonghan’s hair.” Soonyoung directed. The other boys chuckled at his words.

Seungkwan raised his hand, “How was my acting?” He asked Soonyoung.

Everyone burst out laughing. “Are you kidding? You were born to be under the spotlight, Seungkwan.” Hansol said and everyone agreed with him.

Jihoon clapped his hands and spoke, “Alright, alright. Sit down everyone. I think that’s enough inspection for the choreography?” He turned to Soonyoung and the other nodded. “I want to hear us singing the song, as final practice before the recording. So huddle with your respective teams and let’s form a circle.” Everyone did as they were told.

Seungcheol was with Wonwoo, Mingyu and that Hansol guy from Seoul Foreign. His group was in charge of making the rap verses in the song. Jeonghan was with Jihoon from SOPA, Seungkwan and Seokmin from Hanlim, and Jisoo from Seoul Foreign. They are in-charge of most of the singing. Jun was in a team with Soonyoung from SOPA, Chan from Hanlim and Minghao from Seoul Foreign. Their team created the choreography.

Jihoon prepared the MR for their practice session so that they can get used to the timing and grasp the concept perfectly. They immediately started as soon as the music started blaring from the speakers. Seungcheol was the opening act of the song. Jihoon said that his voice was really attractive so Jihoon decided to let him do the opening, it’s like an introduction to the group. They were called ‘Seventeen’. It means youthfulness, the ultimate springtime of their lives, the age where it is easy to fall in love. After Seungcheol’s short part, Hansol immediately followed with a few rap lines. Soonyoung sang next, then Chan and followed by the producer himself, Jihoon. The song was about that heart fluttering moments when you have a certain crush on a special someone. It’s how you keep doing anything and try to impress that person because you want him or her to look at your direction.

Right after Seuncheol’s rap verse, Jeonghan sang the bridge. Seungcheol listened intently. To his ears, Jeonghan sounded so angelic but it seemed like Jeonghan was not confident with his voice. He looked at him and he saw the long-haired boy staring back at him nervously. Seungcheol offered a smile to comfort he’s best friend. They continued practicing until the song was done and Jihoon gave them the heads up.

 

After practice, the 13 boys dispersed into their own groups. Seungcheol saw Mingyu walking towards Jeonghan. He immediately got fidgety and called the attention of Jun and Wonwoo. The three started walking towards Mingyu who was casually conversing with Jeonghan. Seungcheol could see the uneasiness in Jeonghan’s expression.

“What are you guys talking about?” Wonwoo casually asked as we approached the two.

Mingyu perked up and smiled at us with excitement in his eyes. “I was just telling Jeonghan that we should all hang out today. I’ll bring Sunmi with me so you could all meet her!” 

Seungcheol tilted his head in confusion. “Who’s she?”

“My girlfriend. Y’know, the one who-” Seungcheol didn’t listen to that one bit of information and instead turned his attention to Jeonghan who had his eyes widened at the mention of the word _girlfriend._

“Stupid bastard.” Jun muttered to himself.

Jeonghan suddenly spoke make all four boys’ attention to him. “Sorry, I can’t go. Seungcheol and I have plans this afternoon. Right, Seungcheol?” He turned to look at Seungcheol who looked so dumfounded.

“We do?” He whispered in confusion then suddenly gained his composure. “Yeah. We do. I almost forgot about that.”

Mingyu suddenly frowned and the tension grew all of a sudden. Wonwoo could sense the change in Mingyu’s mood and Junhui was running all sorts of possible scenarios that could happen in his head.

“Hyung,” He faced Jeonghan squarely, “Are you ignoring me?”

 _Woop. There it is. This is not good._ Jun thought to himself.

 

Jeonghan fidgeted nervously on his spot but still barely managed to brush off Mingyu’s accusation. “Why in the world would I ignore you?”

“You’ve been over to Seungcheol’s way too often. You don’t talk to me when we’re in our room. You always seem to be in a bad mood whenever I’m around. You even ignore me during soccer practice. What’s up with that?” Mingyu said in a calm manner but the four boys knew this is an indication that Mingyu was upset.

Jeonghan can’t look at Mingyu straight in the eye. He sighed and said, “Are you jealous of Seungcheol? You know he’s my best friend, right? He’s the person who matters to me the most right now and you’re saying I’m hanging out with him way too often?” Jeonghan’s voice changed all of the sudden and it seems like he won’t be backing down. “And also, who would not get annoyed if you keep talking about that stupid girl who stole your virginity? The only thing that comes out of your mouth is all about that girl!  The fucking world doesn’t revolve around you, Mingyu. Get a grip!” Jeonghan huffed. Jun, Wonwoo and Seungcheol were too stunned to speak.

Mingyu’s nostril flared and now he was glaring at Jeonghan. Wonwoo instinctively grabbed Mingyu’s arm because it looked like he was about to pounce. Jun did the same with Jeonghan and Seungcheol just stood there, shocked.

 _They’re fighting? Is this really happening?_ He thought to himself.

Mingyu took a deep breath and said, “So I’m not as important as Seungcheol? Is that what you’re saying? I’m not your best friend, Seungcheol is? I can’t talk to you about my love life at all? Is that it? I’m not worth your time, I am so annoying as hell, and you hate my guts! Why don’t you just fucking say it directly? You tried to sound as nice as you could but that’s what you really wanted to say, right?”

With that said, Mingyu shrugged off Wonwoo’s grip and he walked away from his friends. No one spoke right after that. They didn’t know what to say. After a couple of seconds, Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s hand.

“Let’s get out of here.” His voice cracked.

Seungcheol scanned his face, Jeonghan couldn’t look at him in the eyes.

Seungcheol asked softly, “Where are we going?”

Jeonghan sniffed, he was obviously trying to keep the tears from falling. “Anywhere but here.”

Wonwoo and Jun looked at each other.

“Cheol, take care of him. We’ll go after Mingyu.” Wonwoo said. Jun nodded in agreement.

 

Seungcheol nodded and started walking towards the exit, pulling Jeonghan by the hand.

He felt so lost at the moment. Seeing his two best friends fight in front of him was too shocking for him. The two often quarreled, but it was never this bad. It never got too personal. Seungcheol’s guts were in knots and he feels nauseous, but he knew that Jeonghan needed him right now. He needs to be strong for him. He needs to be there for him.

 

 

After all, Jeonghan said that he’s the person who matters to him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!! >.<
> 
>  
> 
> if you want updates or just want to interact with me, you can follow me on twitter: @/jimihangyu ;)


End file.
